Broken Wings
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: A month after Thanos is killed, Peter is finally getting back into the rhythm of his old life: high school junior by day and superhero by night. Aunt May shakes things up by introducing Peter to her boyfriend who Peter sees as an ordinary guy, perfect for May. Tony should have realized something was wrong when he saw the first bruise. As a mentor it was the least that he could do.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Oof." Sixteen year old Peter Parker grimaced as his SAT book fell flat on his face. He wrinkled his nose. As a junior he should be studying and focusing on his SAT especially since he lost months thanks to Thanos. But for some reason he couldn't concentrate.

Maybe it was because the SAT was boring as hell. Or maybe it was because it had only been a month since Thanos was killed and he was finally getting back into the grove of school. Or maybe it was because Peter was feeling fidgety and he had been through so much that solving inequalities and reading poems about some dead guy wasn't doing it anymore.

Peter gave a frustrated sigh and reminded himself that if he didn't get a decent score on his SAT he was going to end up as Mr. Stark's intern for the rest of his life. Which didn't sound so bad after all. Though the idea of being a 40 year old intern did freak him out a bit.

Peter stood up and put his SAT book on the bed, promising that he would get to it later. He grabbed a cassette that Quill had given him and that had been titled The Best of the 80's. Tony had scoffed at the idea, but Peter had been grateful. He had even managed to find a cassette player at a garage sale in Brooklynn.

He placed the cassette inside and immediately the band Journey started playing. Peter started humming the lyrics while ignoring the pile on homework that he had failed to work on. Even though he had been 'dead' for several months apparently that was not a valid excuse for his teachers.

Thanos had been killed a month ago and since then the city had been quiet. The biggest thing that Peter had worked on was a stolen bike. Not even the Avengers had contacted him, well except for his mentor, but that was only to ask him if he knew a good Chinese place in Queens.

Peter was so bored that he couldn't believe that he was actually hoping that some crime would take place as bad as it sounded. Peter sniffed the air. It smelled like tomato sauce and pasta and it smelled surprisingly edible.

It took Peter a moment for her to realize that today was the day that May's new boyfriend was coming over. She had been gushing to Peter all week, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten, but he had a lot of things on his mind-like failing his SAT's.

May hadn't had a boyfriend since Ben had died. She had dated of course, but nothing serious and it never went past the first date or two. Peter could tell that May thought that this man was the "one" because Peter was actually meeting him.

May had told him before that she would never introduce Peter to a complete jackass. If Peter was finally meeting this famous boyfriend then that meant that it was serious. Peter stepped out of his room to go into the kitchen where May was hastily trying to make garlic bread.

"Pete, honey!" May said hurriedly. "Could you help me set the table? Scott is going to be here any minute and I still have to fix this." She pointed to her messy hair that was held back by three pencils and a Hello Kitty hair clip.

"Sure." Peter said as he started setting the table. He opened the fridge and pulled out the butter. "So this thing with Scott seems pretty serious."

"We just started seeing each other." May said quickly. "But I'm convince he's not a complete asshole. You'll love him Pete, I know you will."

"You have good taste, May." Peter reassured his nervous aunt as May added way too much tomato sauce to the pasta. "I'm sure he and I will get along just fine. Um, May you didn't tell him about the whole. . .Spiderman thing right?"

"Of course not," May said, sounding almost offended. "That's not my secret to tell, you tell him when you're ready. If you want to." The doorbell rang and May gave a nervous shriek as she went to the bathroom to rearrange her hair leaving Peter to open the door.

He opened the door and saw a tall, broad man with blond hair and wearing a blue cardigan and holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at Peter, nervously. "Hi, you must be the famous Peter that May keeps talking about. I'm Scott McDaniel." He offered Peter his hand.

"Hi," Peter said as he shook Scott's hand. He felt a chill down his spine and he frowned. Why was his spidey sense tingling? Was their danger? His ears perked up, but nothing. Weird.

"Peter, are you ok?" Scott looked concerned as he let go off Peter's hand.

Peter forced a smile, trying to ignore the weird moment that had happened between them just now. "I'm sorry, I just have a little headache. Come on in."

Scott stepped inside and looked around. "You and your aunt have a beautiful home, Peter. I'm glad that May is not keeping you to herself anymore."

Peter laughed as May came in, she had a pretty flush on her cheeks as she kissed Scott. Peter looked away feeling embarrassed. May took the flowers. "Scott, I see you've finally meet Peter. I'm glad that I have my two boys under the same roof. Come let's have dinner."

Halfway through their dinner Scott directed a question to Peter as he tore into a piece of garlic bread. "So Peter tell me about your exciting life as a high school junior. Sports? Cute girlfriend?"

Peter nearly choked on his pasta, the only "sport" that him and Ned played was running to the comic book store after school. "No. No girlfriend and me and footballs don't get along." Scott frowned and there was an awkward silence.

May broke it by quickly chirping. "Peter is a straight A student Scott, he's on the decathlon team I think this time they are going to Nationals in DC right, Peter?"

Peter nodded. "Mr. Harrington says we have a good chance of winning this year."

"Awesome." Scott said dryly as he began talking to May about a trip he wanted to take to Napa Valley.

Dinner ended soon after, May told Peter that they were going to catch a movie and if Peter wanted to come. Peter declined and told them that he had a lot of SAT prep problems to study for. Scott almost looked relieved.

"It was nice meeting you." Peter quipped politely.

Scott nodded as he placed a hand on May's waist. "See you later, kid." He closed the door and Peter found himself alone. He sighed, that hadn't gone as well as he had hoped, but he seemed nice enough. If May was happy then he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Peter was concentrating so hard that he almost bit off his lip. When he was really concentrating, he focused all of his attention on that one thing. He also had the habit of biting his bottom lip. Thank god for his healing abilities, otherwise he would have been walking with a busted lip for everyone to see.

He had been so focused in connecting two wires that had fallen apart in his Iron Spider suit that he didn't even noticed that Tony was talking to him until he used his thumb and index finger to flick his forehead to get his attention.

"Earth to Peter, Bruce has been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He cocked his head to the side and motioned to Banner who was the latest victim of Peter fan boying over him. "Lunch is ready. So leave the suit and come have lunch before you pass out and Pepper bites my head off."

Peter smiled and he felt his heart swelling in happiness as he joined Tony and Bruce at the table. They had been doing this since Thanos had been killed, each Saturday Happy would pick Peter up in Queens and the three of them would have a science bros day. When Tony had told him, Peter had thought that it had been a cruel April Fool's joke, but Tony assured him that it was not.

Tony had ordered an array of burgers, fries, and the occasional salad. Bruce was currently stuffing his face with a McChicken. Peter grabbed a cheeseburger while Tony squeezed the packet of ketchup all over his fries.

Tony handed Peter a drink and Peter sipped, only to cough it back almost immediately. Tony winced as he took the cup away from him. "Sorry, that's mine. Here." He handed Peter a Sunny D.

"So Peter's how's school going?" Bruce asked as he reached for a second chicken burger.

Peter shrugged. "School is school. I just want the SAT's to be over." He wasn't taking the exam for another couple of months, yet MJ was already bombarding him and Ned with text messages about creating a study group since they had already lost so much school during the snap.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that you're worried about that stupid test. It's easy."

Bruce interrupted him dryly. "Forgive Tony, Peter he doesn't seem to remember that not everyone is a genius like him. I can help you study, just let me know when your test is. We will form study groups, and flashcards-"

"Excuse me, why should you help him when he had a certified genius standing in front of him."

"I'm not exactly a high school dropout, Tony."

While they continued to bicker, Peter's cell phone rang and he noticed that he had a text message from May.

**May**: Scott surprised me with tickets to a play. Would Happy or Tony be able to give you a ride back to the apartment? Let me know. Love you!

May usually picked him up from HQ to avoid Happy from giving him another ride into the city. It was also a time for them to spend time together and sing along to embarrassing karaoke songs.

"Who's that?" Tony asked as he looked through his own text messages. "That MC girl who is obsessed with you?" Bruce threw him a scolding look as he threw him a fry. "What? It was a joke."

Peter felt the blush leave his cheeks. "Actually would you or Happy mind giving me a ride back to Queens? May won't be able to pick me up. She and her boyfriend Scott are going to the theater."

"Lang?" Tony choked on his drink. "Didn't see that coming, though both of you are insects-"

"No not Mr. Lang," Peter said carefully. "Scott McDaniel. He's Aunt May's new boyfriend."

Bruce and Tony exchanged looks. "What is he like? What does he do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know him that well, we barely meet over dinner the other night."

Tony finished off the last of his fries. "Why don't you stay the night? We have a lot to do anyway."

Peter's ears perked up and he looked at his mentor with such admiration that it was downright embarrassing. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Tony brushed it off. "Your room is next to Vision's."

* * *

The next morning after a breakfast of slightly burnt pancakes from Vision and a package of Italian cookies for May courtesy of Pepper, Peter found himself waiting outside of Avengers HQ for May.

"There she is, kid." Tony said pointing to a dark green jeep.

Peter frowned. May drove a baby blue station wagon that she had owned since she was in high school and promised not to part with it until the day that she died. "That's not my aunt's car." The car stopped in front of them and that's when Peter noticed Scott driving without Aunt May next to him

"Pete," Scott said as he lowered down the passenger side window. "Are you ready? It's a long drive."

Peter shifted his feet. He didn't know why he was so nervous, especially since he had just met the guy and he seemed like a nice enough guy. "Hey. Where's Aunt May?"

"Her old car just gave up on her and she asked me to pick you up." he raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Peter nodded, hating how jumpy he was acting. Peter decided to brush off the conversation by motioning to Tony next to him who was being weirdly polite. "Scott this is Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark this is Scott, May's boyfriend."

The two men exchanged pleasantries that to Peter sounded like they belonged in a commercial. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You got everything, Peter?" Peter nodded as he thanked him for the billionth time causing Tony to blush and to wave him away.

Scott and Peter were on their way back to Queens in the next five minutes. Scott lowered down the music that was playing. "What's with the fan obsession?" he asked referring to Peter and Tony. "You looked at him as if he were some kind of God."

Peter blushed. Maybe Sam was right and he could be a bit embarrassing. "I just really admire him," he said clearing his throat. "Mr. Stark has helped me out so much and he's so smart-"

"I'm sure he is," Scott said interrupting him. "But don't you think you should be doing something else other than wasting your time?"

"Well it's an internship," Peter argued. "And you never know, Mr. Stark has great connections. They can offer me a job during college or after college." He had never shown much interest in college, but he didn't want Scott to have the last word in the conversation.

"You're young, college is light years away." He started entering the city. "What you should be doing is finding a part time job after school. So you can help May pay the bills."

Guilt settled in Peter's chest. "I know." He paused. May always talked about how expensive everything was, especially while living in New York, but she had always forbid Peter from working, asking him to focus on his school work instead. "Maybe I could get a job at Mr. Delmar's bodega."

Scott smiled as he parked in front of their apartment's garage. "Atta boy."

May ran towards them as she exited the apartment. "There are my two favorite boys." She said as they got out of the car. She kissed Peter on the cheek. "How was Tony's?"

Scott pressed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Oh great, Pete was telling me all about it. Weren't you Peter?"

Peter swallowed hard as he looked at May's lovely smiling face. "Yes, it was epic."

8

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After the night that he had spent with Mr. Stark, Peter didn't leave Queens for a month. It wasn't because he was busy practicing questions for the decathlon meetings or because he was being a friendly neighborhood Spiderman or because he was avoiding Mr. Stark.

In fact Mr. Stark was offended at the prospect of being rejected so many times that he had actually told Peter to call him when his scheduled had cleared up. Peter had been too busy and too tired to recognize the hurt and sarcasm in his mentor's tone.

After Scott had brought it up that he should get a job to help his stressed out Aunt, Peter had done just that. At first Aunt May had protested to the high heavens telling Peter that he should concentrate on school and researching colleges (and privately she told him about the whole Spiderman thing.) But with a bit of coaxing from the ever charming Scott and recognizing the familiar stubborn look on Peter's face May had finally agreed.

Though she warned him that the second that his grades dropped he would be sent to the nearest military school. Peter had rolled his eyes at the veiled threat earning him a raised eyebrow from Scott that immediately caused Peter to stop the action.

Peter's plan had been to get a job at Mr. Delmar's bodega, but Mr. Delmar had informed him that he already had all the help that he could need with his daughter and son in law working behind the counter.

Peter had quickly found another job at a large grocery store in Queen re stocking items in and putting them in and out of the freezer. Peter often had to wear two scarves and special gloves to keep from freezing to death. He didn't know if it was because of his Spidey side or because he was too sensitive, but he seemed to feel the cold more than his other co workers.

He spend most of his afternoons unpacking freezing groceries and putting them in fridges. Most of the time he was too tired to patrol, but he forced himself to go out at least four times a week even if he had to crawl into bed past eleven o'clock.

Peter was thankful that May was either at the hospital on a late night shift or staying over at Scott's apartment. Otherwise, she would have ended up scolding him. His shift at the grocery store sucked, but he made a little bit more money than the average minimum wage worker.

His pay helped pay for the light and water bill. At first May had refused to take his money, but Scott had coaxed her telling her that Peter needed to learn some responsibility. May had only agreed once Peter promised her that he would keep half his paycheck so that he could buy whatever he wanted.

"-Peter. Earth to Peter." Peter was falling nearly head first into his bowl of cheerios as Aunt May looked at him worriedly. "Honey, you look so tired. What time did you go to bed?"

"Uh, late. I have a Chemistry test today." Peter lied. He had told May that he had been at Ned's all evening studying for a Chemistry test when in reality he had been stopping a robbery that had gotten a bit messy. Thankfully, no one had gotten hurt.

May looked concern as she put down the milk on the table. "Are you sure that you are doing alright, Pete? Maybe you should cut down on your hours, or you could work in the summer-"

"No." Peter said rather sharply, almost rude. He blushed when he saw the worried look on his Aunt's face. "No, I'm sorry Aunt May I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just I'm handling it ok, it just takes a little getting used to. I'll be ok." The last thing he wanted was for Scott think that he couldn't handle it, even if May vowed to support Peter until after college.

May ran a hand through his soft curls. "I just don't want you to overexert yourself." May said gently. "I can handle the bills, Peter although money may be a little tight sometime, we won't starve Peter."

Peter looked at his bowl of cereal. It wasn't about starving it was about the fact that Scott was right. He wasn't a child any longer and he couldn't rely on May forever, besides college was just around the corner and college was expensive. "I know, May." He said softly. "Sorry, I'm just a little cranky about this test. I will be alright after it's over."

May brightened as she kissed Peter's forehead. "Alright, my sweet boy. Good luck on your test."

After that May left for work in the familiar pink scrubs and Peter quickly finished of his breakfast and headed on the familiar route towards school. His cell phone rang and he frowned at the caller ID-Mr. Stark.

Tony had only called him a handful of times. Had Thanos been reborn? Had Captain Marvel gone mad? Those were the only reasons that Peter thought that Tony would have called. "Hello, Mr. Stark?" he started babbling. "What's wrong? Who died?"

"Whoa, kid ease up a little, no one died." Tony practically screeched. "Are you that traumatized?"

"Well, could you blame me if I was." Peter said dryly. After everything that had happened, losing his parents, losing his uncle, becoming Spiderman, turning into dust, reviving-Peter wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in a mental institution.

"Fair point." There was a pause. "Listen, Pete is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Peter sounded surprised. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I-" he trailed off. "We haven't seen or heard from you in a couple of weeks. Happy was afraid that you've fallen into a ditch. I'm trying to convince him that, that wasn't true."

Peter almost smiled, was Mr. Stark actually admitting that he kind of missed him? "Nothing that dramatic. I got an after school job and with school and being a friendly, neighborhood Spiderman well things have gotten crazy."

Peter could almost hear Tony breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, if you could spare some time tomorrow from your busy schedule, Bruce would like to speak to you."

He was off tomorrow, which was rare. "Count me in. What are we working on?"

"I'm not spilling kid," Tony was smiling. "See you tomorrow, kid."

* * *

Blood, he was covered in blood, but for the life of him he didn't know where he was bleeding. He took off his mask, believing that if he did it will make looking for the spot that was actively bleeding easier to search.

Peter was hiding in the alleyway next to his apartment. "Karen," he choked out. "Where am I bleeding?"

Peter had been on his way home, when he had stopped an attempted murder of a seemingly innocent sixty-year-old man. Peter had rounded up the assigned killer and had managed to keep both of them in check until the cops had come, but the would-be murderer had pulled up quite a fight and had stabbed Peter in his middle section various of times.

"You are bleeding near your liver and left intestine," Karen said calmly. "Your healing abilities are stopping the bleeding; would you like me to call emergency services? It is recommended."

"No!" he forced himself to breath as he found his backpack that he hid behind an old washer. He managed to slip out of his suit and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Peter forced his breathing to calm down. He could feel his healing abilities doing their job and the pain wasn't as bad.

Peter looked at his watch. It was one in the morning. Fuck. May was going to murder him. How had he not noticed so much time had passed by? Peter forced himself to wait fifteen more minutes, by that time most of his wounds had healed and he didn't feel like passing out.

He crawled up to his bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his bedroom. The apartment was quiet. Maybe he wouldn't get killed today. The door opened and he saw someone standing there with a stony expression. At first he thought it was Mr. Stark, but it wasn't.

It was Scott.

* * *

Thank you so much for your very kind reviews! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Peter tried very hard not to panic, but in Peter's defense he was a very panicky person and not a very good liar. Besides what was a good excuse for a teenager to be out at 1 in the morning. He suddenly wished that he had answered May's frantic phone calls, but he didn't think that was a good idea while he was stopping a would be murderer. Now he was seriously regretting it.

What was Scott doing here anyway? He knew that him and May had gotten closer, but sometimes if felt like Scott generally disliked Peter and chose to spend time with May in his own apartment. Why did he have to be here today of all days he was bloody and looked like a teenage rebel?

"Uh, Scott hi," Peter tried to sound calm even though his ribs were really hurting and he could feel his foot swelling in his sneakers. "How are you? Long time no see man."

Scott didn't answer at first as he stepped into Peter's room. Peter managed to throw his backpack that held his clothes and a bunch of bloody tissues on the bed as casually as possible. Peter's palms were sweating, he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this nervous. Maybe when Thanos was around.

Peter didn't know why he was so nervous. Scott was human and Peter was well, Spiderman. If he needed to he could defend himself. Hell, he could break Scott's neck if he wanted to. Scott was standing so close to Peter that Peter could feel the hotness of his breath. "Where the hell were you, Peter?"

Peter gulped. It was too late to say that he was at Ned's and he didn't want to get Ned into trouble. "Your aunt and I have been looking for you everywhere. She's nearly hysterical. She's running wild in Queens." Peter felt his heart drop slightly. "Where the hell were you, Peter?" he asked again.

"I was outside. I lost track of time. I'm so-"

The slap came so fast that Peter even with his spidey sense didn't see it comping. The slap was hard and it stung against Peter's cheek. Scott's slap caused his head to move slightly. He felt his eyes watering for a few moments. He had never been hit before. May or Ben have never even spanked him before.

Scott gripped him by the neck as he pressed him against the wall. "Don't let it happen again, Pete." His fingers dug against his neck until the pale skin turned pink. For a moment Peter froze and he couldn't think. He felt as if his brain cells were screaming and yet his body was frozen with no movement.

Peter heard the door of the apartment open and Scott removed his hand from Peter's throat and May came running in. Her pretty face was flushed and she caressed Peter's face. "Peter, are you ok? Are you hurt? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I-I-" he trailed off. "I lost track of time and my phone died. I'm sorry, May."

May relaxed a little and she hugged him even tighter. "It's ok, Pete just don't scare me like that again, baby."

* * *

Peter woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sat up silently, he heard May and Scott whisper so quietly that Peter could barely hear them and frankly Peter didn't care. There was one bright spot in his day. He was working with Mr. Stark today after weeks of not being able to.

He heard Scott say goodbye to May and he cringed at the sound of Scott's kiss. He rubbed his throat, strangely it still felt sore as if Scott had grabbed him by the throat seconds ago. Maybe he was just imagining things.

He didn't tell May yesterday what happened with Scott and he couldn't find the words to tell her right now after Scott had left. Maybe Scott hadn't mean it, maybe he was feeling overprotective like Mr. Stark, maybe it was just a fluke and Peter needed to stop being such a big baby about it.

He got dressed in a pair of jeans and T shirt. Happy was going to pick him up in 30 minutes and he didn't like to be kept waiting. Peter inspected his neck, it was still a little pink, but no bruising.

Peter briefly glanced at the photo of his parents. May had found it in one of her old boxes and thought Peter would like to have it. To him it felt like looking at strangers because Peter hardly remember them. His mother was skinny like Peter with short black hair and blue eyes. He was the spitting image of his father, Richard though from the dark hair to the brown eyes. May had briefly said they were CIA agents, but nothing else and Peter didn't care enough to ask more.

He went outside and saw May staring at her cup of coffee. She didn't look angry so that was a plus. "Hey Sunshine."

"Hi," Peter said as he looked around. "Where's Scott?"

"He went to work." May had told Peter that Scott worked for a moving company. "Come sit down and have some breakfast. Scott made some eggs and bacon."

"I'm not hungry." Peter said as he sat down. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, May I didn't mean to worry you."

"I assume it was superhero stuff?" Peter nodded. "I figured. Next time, Peter just text me or something so I'm not convinced that you are lying in a ditch somewhere. Scott and I were worried."

Peter nodded as May kissed his forehead. "I'm going with Mr. Stark today. Happy is going to pick me up."

"Good, you earned a break. Scott has to work late today, how about wings for dinner? You're looking a little pale."

"Wings sound great, May. I will see you at six." He grabbed his backpack and his suit. Happy was already outside munching on a harsh brown. "Hey, Happy."

"Hi." Happy said as he started the engine. "You're late."

"Sorry, I was talking to my aunt."

He perked up and the annoyance left his voice. "How is May?" Peter and Happy chatted about May (which Happy seemed weirdly interested about) for the majority of the 30 minute journey.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Peter felt himself getting excited. "Weapons training with Miss Romanoff? Sparring with Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes?"

Happy snorted. "Nothing that exciting, you're getting a physical with Dr. Banner."

"A what?"

"A physical." Happy looked at Peter's disappointed face in the review mirror. "Now don't pout. I'm sure Tony has some other things planned, but that is the main event. They want to see how your amazing spider body works."

Peter leaned back against his seat. This was not how he imagined his day was going to be like.

-End of Chapter Four-

I am so sorry that it has been so long my babies, I picked up a bit of a writer's block for this story, but I will try my very best to update frequently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Peter knew that it was childish, but he couldn't help, but pout even if he was sure that Happy was rolling his eyes in front of him. A physical? He had been so excited about spending some time with Mr. Stark and instead he had to waste his day off work spending it with Dr. Banner.

Not that Peter didn't like Dr. Banner, he did but he knew of better things to do on a day off. The air conditioning hit Peter's face the minute that he came in. "Second floor, third door on the left, kid." Happy said.

"Where do I-"

"Second floor, third door. It's easy, get Friday to help you out." Happy said crisply as he turned his back on Peter to answer his ringing phone. Peter gave an irritated sigh and he hoped that his bad mood would evaporate. It wasn't Dr. Banner's fault that he was going to be stuck doing a physical today.

Dr. Banner had been reading a copy of US Weekly and munching on a chocolate chip cookie when Peter entered the room and Peter gave him a weak smile. "Peter!" he gave Peter a hug, surprising him. "Nice to finally see you again! Considering everything that-" he trailed off, giving Peter an awkward smile.

"Yeah, Thanos." Peter shifted uncomfortably. "Where is Mr. Stark?"

"Pepper dragged him to some meeting in the city," Bruce said as he started getting everything ready. Peter winced as he saw the needles. He could take bullets in the chest, but he freaked out when he saw needles. God, he was such a baby. "He should be back in an hour. We should be done by then and then you and Tony can focus on whatever it is you're working on. Oh, and don't kill the messenger, but this wasn't my idea."

"It was Mr. Stark's?" Peter was both surprised and hurt. He hated being treated like he was some kind of in defensive child even if he was under age. If Bruce noticed the disappointment in his voice he didn't notice. "Why?"

"He wants to know more about you, Peter. The spider part of you." Bruce smiled as he started checking Peter's ears and eyes. "You might not think so, but Tony is quite a worrywart."

He winced as Bruce got a needle and took out some of his blood. He was gentle, though. "Not a fan of needles?"

"No." he admitted with a shaky laugh. "Give me a bullet any other day of the week."

Bruce chuckled. "You're just like the others, there will be one day when you will not be able to rely on brute strength." He checked his pulse and heart. "Hey, Peter I know that the last months have been difficult for lack of a better word, but how have you've been feeling, mentally I mean? Have you've been feeling anxious? Depressed?"

Peter thought back to Thanos. How he felt himself slipping. The scared look in Mr. Stark's eyes. Waking up and getting used to being alive again. Waking up in the middle of the night out of breath and anxious. Scott entering so soon into their lives. His eyes on Peter every time he quipped at May. His hands on his throat-"

"Peter, Pete." Bruce interrupted his train of thoughts gently. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Banner. I just spaced out because of the whole needle thing." He gave him a brittle smile. "I'm fine, Dr. B, happy as a clam. What's next?"

"That's it." Dr. Banner said. "Tony will input your blood in Friday's system. In case anything happens and let's hope that it doesn't then we will have all that information to us available. You know just in case of emergencies, so we don't overdose you."

"Well, this was fine." Peter said as he put on his jacket. "We should do this again some time."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You and Tony are made for each other. He's in lab number 3, fifth floor." He paused. "Peter, what's that on your neck?"

Peter could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise up, crap were the fingermarks still there. He had been hoping that they were gone. He checked himself in the mirror and saw there the marks on his neck were still slightly pink. He counted five. "They are hickeys." He flushed as he looked at the floor. "From kissing."

"Oh," Dr. Banner looked equally embarrassed and didn't bother looking at them any closer. "Thank you for the clarification. Well, Peter you are a growing boy and what you choose to do is your business, but there is some pamphlets for you to read." Bruce said and Peter basically shoved the safe sex pamphlets in his bag. He would never hear the end of it if Tony saw them.

Peter pulled up his jacket up to hide the fingermarks on his neck as he knocked on the door. Queen was playing so loud, he felt like his ears were going to fall off.

"Parker!" Tony called out over the loud music. "Get your ass in here."

"Hi," Peter said as he looked at the table in front of Tony, it was covered with so many high tech gear that Peter felt like he was inside a Best Buy. "What are we working on today?"

"First thing first," Tony said as he offered Peter a licorice stick. "You didn't put up much a fuss with Bruce, right? I know it's annoying, but it's for your own good kid."

Peter flushed. "Of course not." Why did Tony think he was an unruly toddler?

"Good," Tony said as he started flickering through the screens until he landed on one that said PETER B. Parker. Peter saw different styles of the suit in front of him. "I was thinking we could work on a new suit for you today."

"Why?" Peter was generally curious. "I like the Iron Spider suit."

"Aw, I'm flattered." Tony pretended to be touched. "But that doesn't mean that we can't make it better. Besides it's good to have a few extra suits just in case something happens. Believe me, I speak from experience and this time you are going to built it from scratch. Based on my technology of course."

Peter's eyes widened when he saw all of the options that Tony offered for his new suit. Hidden weapons, different materials for the suit, language translation, poison repellants. Tony puffed up his chest. "It's like Build a Bear. You choose what you want to add, just stick with the red and blue. It's a classic."

"Wow," Peter said as he touched the screen. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Tony looked slightly embarrassed. "It's not that big of a deal, kid."

For the next three hours they worked in silence, until Tony told him that they should take a break for Thai food. Peter picked at his rice while Tony scarfed down his food. "I have to say, kid. I'm glad you came here, you look less anxious."

Peter stiffened. "Was I anxious before?"

"No, just worried." Tony said gently. "Look, Pete I know that the last few months have been hard for you, but they will get better. Trust me, soon you won't remember Thanos."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you so much for your very kind reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Peter felt like he was slowly being strangled to death. It was not a pleasant feeling and he felt the grip around his throat feeling tighter and tighter. Sometimes it was Thanos that was strangling him. Other times it was Scott, but whoever his foe was the grip was always deadly and suffocating. Peter almost prayed for death sometimes.

He was tired. He was so goddamn tired of well everything really. He felt like he hadn't really moved on. Peter couldn't move on, that was the problem. Everyone seemed to move on except for him. It was mind blowing, not to mention exhausting.

". . .Peter. Peter. Wake up, Peter!"

Peters brown eyes opened as he stood there shaking. He felt like his whole body was covered in sweat and he was staring at the confused and worried eyes of Tony Stark. It took him a while to realize where he was.

After spending the night tinkering around with Tony in his lab, he had invited Peter to spend the night. Peter had said yes and had quickly called his manager at his job and told him that he wouldn't be able to come in because he was sick.

It was a little while lie, but who hadn't said a little white lie in their lives? Besides Peter was usually very responsible and he wanted to spend a day more with the Avengers. Was that so bad of him?

Apparently yes, because he now felt like he was dying of embarrassment. Tony was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He looked like he was minutes away from calling Bruce to make sure that Peter didn't need to spend time in a mental ward.

It took Peter a moment to realize where he was. He was back at the compound, in the room that Mr. Stark had decorated for him with cheesy Star Wars decorations. "Mr. Stark. . ." Peter fumbled feeling like an idiot.

Tony passed a hand through his sweaty curls and made Peter feel like he was four years old again. "I'm here, kid. You're here in the compound. You're safe. You were screaming." He paused. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Peter flushed feeling embarrassed. "A little. Go back to bed, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Tony shook his head as he sat at the edge of his bed. "Are you nuts? There is absolutely no need to apologize, kid. Especially for something that is beyond your control." He paused. "Are you ok? Do you need some water?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for being here and stuff."

Tony looked slightly embarrassed at the mushy exchanged of words. "No problem kid, anytime. Are you sure that you're ok? You would tell me if anything was wrong right?"

Peter nodded, blushing. "Of course. I'm fine, Mr. Stark. These dreams don't happen often. It's a once in a while thing." Tony didn't know what to tell him and he didn't seem like he believed him, but he didn't want to push him either.

Tony placed a hand on Peter's head. "Good night, kid."

* * *

The next morning Peter couldn't wait to get out of the compounds. Maybe if he left sooner, he could pretend that this whole embarrassing ordeal had never happened. He had gulped down half a bowl of Lucky Charms and asked Happy to take him home, which Happy had agreed to.

"Leaving so soon?" Tony asked as Peter waited for Happy outside of the compound. Tony was dressed in jeans and a T shirt.

"Yes, I have homework and a Spanish test on Tuesday." Peter said and Tony nodded, he still had that concerned look that irritated Peter. "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Anytime, kid. Call me when you have your next day off so you can come to the compound."

"I will. Thanks."

Happy drove in silence, it seemed that both of them had things on their mind. "Stay safe, kid and say hello to your aunt for me, ok?"

Peter nodded and waved goodbye to Happy. When he got into his apartment May and Scott were talking excitedly and May was wearing her favorite red shorts. "Peter! Honey! You're back." May kissed him on the cheek. "How was the night at Tony's?"

"Fine." He hugged her back, he relaxed when he smelled her sweet perfume. "Are you guys going out?"

"Central Park." Scott said. "May is dying to see some outdoor band. Would you like to come along?" Peter didn't know if Scott was being nice or sarcastic. Either way the idea of being in crowded Central Park with May and Scott all day to Peter it didn't seem like fun.

Peter shook his head. "No, you guys go ahead. I have a Spanish test that I need to study for. You guys go have fun."

May kissed him once again on the cheek and promise to bring pizza for him once the concert finish. Peter felt himself relax when May and Scott left the room.

Peter walked around the apartment feeling bored even though he did have a Spanish test that he needed to study for. He looked down the row of pictures that May had crammed in a shelf and that Peter found embarrassing.

There were baby pictures of Peter, pictures of Peter as a toddler with jam all over his face, Peter and Ben at the Yankees game, school graduations, etc. . .. In the center of the shelf was a picture of Peter's parents: Mary and Richard Parker.

Peter thought he looked more like his father, though he had his mother's eyes. Peter felt his heart aching. His parents had died when he was a toddler and he could hardly remember them. He couldn't help, but feel his heart aching. He didn't know much about his parents, he had asked Ben and May once or twice when he had been growing up, but they had never elaborated. All he knew was that they had died in a tragic accident.

He loved May and Ben, but he wished that he could have meet his parents and grown up with them. Maybe he wouldn't be in this situation that he was now.

_Stop it, _he scolded himself_, stop being such a baby_. _May has been almost like a mom to you. She lost Ben. She's allowed to move on._

"Parker! Open up!" There was a knock on the door and Peter perked up as he opened the door. He saw MJ and Ned. Peter smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"This dweeb told me that you had the day off," MJ said as her and Ned enter the apartment. "Let's go to the movies."

Ned nodded. "Come on, man you haven't gotten a day off in weeks and this new movie is really cool it has mystery and great actors-"

"-And murder and torture."

Peter laughed, "Let's go. I haven't seen any torture movies in a while."

-End of Chapter Six-

I'm not too happy about how this chapter turned out, I apologize if this was a little boring. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Peter was flying in the air, using his webslingers to sling from building to building. Even though he had been Spiderman for more than a year he still enjoyed overlooking New York. He would never get tired of looking at the people and the tiny cars zipping by.

Especially after the whole Thanos mess, it just made him feel more alive. Everything seemed to finally return back to normal. No more deaths. No more pain. No more disasters. It seemed that they were finally starting over and Peter couldn't be gladder.

"Peter," Karen's voice chirped in it's usual maternal, kind way. "I wanted to congratulate you because you have saved your 100,000th person from either a robbery or injury during your shifts. Not including the people that you saved when fighthing Thanos. I have sent a report to the boss as well. Congratulations, Peter. I am very proud of you."

A grin appeared on Peter's face. His 100,000th person? That was good. It wasn't Iron Man good, but it was still very good. He felt his heart jumping inside his chest, 100, 000th people were better off because of him. God, that felt good. It was just the little pick me up that Peter needed.

He decided to cut his parole short today, he wanted to take May out for ice cream to celebrate. Maybe they could go to their favorite place by that Italian place. He wanted to get Rocky Road ice cream or maybe Chocolate Chip ice cream. Whatever flavor he got, he just wanted to celebrate with May.

Peter practically burst into his apartment, his cheeks were flushed bright pink with excitement. "May, May guess what-" Peter stopped short when he saw May and Scott in the living room. Scott was standing besides May and May was sitting on the couch looking slightly embarrassed and with a cast from the top of her right shoulder to her wrist.

Peter gaped as he raced towards her. "Oh my god, May what happened? Are you ok? Why didn't you call me, I would have skipped decathlon practice-"

"Don't get hysterical," Scott replied, an edge to his voice. "We just arrived from the ER. We didn't have time to call you."

"Pete, sweetheart it's ok. Just breath." May said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Your dear aunt tried to act like a teenager again when Scott took me to the indoor skating rink in Brooklyn. I slipped all of a sudden and broke my right shoulder and arm. Poor Scott had to take me to the hospital, we had to be there for hours."

"But you're ok, right?" Peter's beating heart seemed to relax and all thoughts of ice cream were erased from his mind. "How long are you going to have the cast? Can you still work in the hospital?"

May ruffled his hair with her left hand, Peter had always been a little worrywart like Mary. "I'm fine, sweetheart and yes, I am still going to be able to go to work. I already spoke to the hospital and I'm afraid that I will be stuck doing paperwork for a while, but I will survive. I should have the cast for 2 to 3 months. Let's pray for two. Now erase that worry look from your face, you'll get wrinkles."

"I'm just glad that you're ok, May." Peter hugged his aunt. "And don't worry, I will help you with whatever you need. You don't even need to ask-"

"That's nice of you, Peter." Scott said as he wrapped in his arms around May's shoulder. "But I don't want you to worry, you already have so much going on with your after school job and school. Besides May is going to need someone to help her with the shower and grocery shopping and that's where I come in."

Peter froze. No, he wasn't saying, he couldn't possibly-

May gave Peter a small, apologetic smile. "Peter, darling Scott and I talked about it and I am going to need some extra help. You already have so much going on, I don't want to ruin that for you." May said quickly. "It's only going to be until the cast is off and you get to keep your own room, Peter. Scott will share with me."

Peter felt his heart sink, all the happiness that he had felt just minutes before seemed to evaporate. He couldn't even fathom the idea of him and Scott living in the same tiny apartment for at least two months. Especially since he was 98 percent sure that Scott heavily disliked him. Maybe he could avoid him for two months. But avoid him, how?

"Wow, that's just wow." Peter said slowly. He didn't know what else to say.

May looked at him. "Peter, honey was there something you wanted to tell me? You seemed excited when you got here"

"No, it's nothing." He said weakly. "Will you excuse me? I have a lot of homework that I have to get done."

* * *

Apparently, the hospital had given May some pretty strong drugs to deal with the pain in her arm because as soon as dinner was over she was heavily passed out in her bed and Peter had draped a blanket over her.

Peter exited the room and tried his best not to feel awkward even though he wasn't used to having guests over. He saw that Scott was carefully studying the row of family pictures. "Who are they, Peter?" he was pointing to the picture of Mary and Richard Parker.

"They are-were my parents," Peter said slowly. "They died when I was a child. After they died I came to live with Ben and May."

"Hmm," he said slowly. "Why didn't Ben and May have children of their own?"

"I don't know." He never really asked Ben, Ben and May always said that Peter was enough for both of them, even though Peter had often felt lonely as a child.

"Maybe they weren't planning on having children until you came along," Scott said cruelly. "It's rare that a couple only has their adopted nephew and no biological children don't you think?"

Peter shrugged. Ben and May had never made Peter feel unwelcomed, but now Peter wondered if Scott was right and if May and Ben had never planned on having children until Peter came along and ruined things. He remembered that May and Ben were always talking about traveling to Paris, but there never seemed to be any money there was always school clothes that needed to be bought and grocery items that never seemed to last in a house with a growing child.

"Peter, you might as well know that there are going to be some ground rules while I'm staying here," Scott said as he sat down in one of the chairs of the dining room table. "I know your aunt thinks you're this reliable, responsible person, but the fact is that you're still a teenager and I know how teenagers can be." Scott raised an eyebrow, "So while I'm staying here there will be no more sneaking in or out, homework needs to be completed before you go to sleep and before any entertainment, and you are only allowed to see your friends or that Tony Stark person on the weekends and you better have your own ride. Is that understood?"

Peter flushed pink in annoyance. Scott was treating him like some naughty three-year-old. He had no idea what Peter had gone through or what he was capable of.

Scott stood up and stood very close to Peter, he was only a few inches taller, but he made Peter feel very small. "I said is that clear?"

"Yes." He finally found his voice.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you so much for your support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Peter felt exhausted as he finished his fourth shift of the week at the grocery store. Who knew that he could get more tired just by stocking shelves in the grocery store and being in the freezer for six hours a day than being Spiderman.

He waved goodbye to one of his co workers as he went towards his familiar path home, it was almost nine at night and he still had his English essay and math worksheet to do and the only thing that he wanted to do crawl into bed and go to sleep.

Peter briefly thought about patrolling, but then decided that he didn't want to risk it because of what had happened last time that he had gone on patrol. It had been two weeks since Scott had come to live with them ever since May's accident. It seemed that both Peter and Scott were avoiding each other and that was the only good thing about the situation.

Other than the occasional snide comment, Scott mostly left Peter alone for which Peter was grateful. He had also taken extra shifts at the grocery store to avoid Scott on the weekends if he was being completely honest, though May and Scott were usually not home on the weekends. Scott felt so bad that she had injured herself skating that he took her to the movies and to get ice cream.

His cell phone rang and he saw that it was Tony, Peter sighed and clicked ignore. He felt bad that he was ignoring the billionaire, but he knew what he was going to ask, when are you coming back to HQ? And Peter couldn't exactly respond when my aunt's asshole boyfriend leaves.

When Peter got home he saw that May and Scott were in May's bedroom and the TV was slowly playing in the background. Scott was asleep with a pillow covering his face, May whispered, "Welcome home, Peter."

"Hi May. How's the arm?"

May gave a small shrug, "Oh, you know the pain pills don't seem to be working, I still feel like my arm is made of broken glass. It was a pretty bad fall, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to see if they can give me something stronger. I need to get some sleep." She smiled. "I left some dinner on the stove."

"I'm actually not very hungry," Peter admitted. "I'm just very tired and I have a lot of homework."

"You're working too hard," May scolded slightly, "You need to rest, Peter you're not a middle age man, Peter."

"Not yet anyway." Peter joked, he relaxed slightly. Their conversation made him think of how things had been before. "Good night, May."

"Good night, baby."

* * *

"You're deep in thought," Steve said as he looked at Tony who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. They were in Tony's lab going over the details for the new shield that Tony wanted to create for Steve. Though to be honest they hadn't been getting much work done, which in all honesty didn't surprised Steve, but Tony was never this distracted. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Tony admitted. He didn't want to admit to Steve that he was worried about Peter and his lack of communication. Peter didn't owe anything to Tony after all, and besides he was sure that Peter was busy with his nerdy activities. "Just peachy, hey I was thinking we should have the kid over this summer. Maybe he can stay over, him and Wanda can share bunk beds."

Steve's furrowed his eyebrows. "The kid? Why?"

"So he can get some training done." Tony said as if it should have been obvious. "The kid's good, but it's been a few months since Thanos, he's starting to get a little rusty."

Steve snorted. "I know that's hard to realize, but it's a good thing that he's getting rusty. It means that he can live like a normal teenager again. Sure, we don't mind having the squirt here, besides there is something all of us can teach him." He paused. "What is your relationship with him? You two seemed awfully close."

Tony paused. What was his relationship with Peter? He's gone from superhero recruiter to mentor to boss. He wasn't so sure, besides their relationship was in it's weird stage because the sense of impending doom that bonded them together was done. "He's my intern." He blurted out. "But also all his father figures seem to die on him so I have that going for me." Steve looked perplexed, but didn't ask him to elaborate.

"The kid hasn't been here for a while."

"I know," Tony said trying not to sound too disappointed. "I think he's busy with his after school job or his saving the whales protests or something else that I can't remember."

* * *

". . .Parker. Wake the fuck up, Parker. Pa-" someone was jabbing him in the shoulder when all he wanted was to continue sleeping. He had a feeling it was Happy or Sam messing with him.

"Mr. Parker, could you please grace us with your presence?!" a voice said irritated.

Peter's brown eyes shot open and he stared at the angry eyes of Mr. Wilson his pre-calculus teacher. Mr. Wilson was a short, angry man who Peter had never seen smile during the entire semester. As it turned out it was MJ that had been poking him with a pencil and who was now snorting in his direction, but she looked slightly sorry for him.

Peter ached with tiredness, he hadn't gotten to bed until 3am as he frantically finished his homework. He gave Mr. Wilson an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Mr. Wilson."

"This is the third time, Mr. Parker." Mr. Wilson said as he scribbled on the pink detention slip. "I suggest that you stop playing Minecraft or whatever you kids do today and go to bed at a reasonable time. If this happens again, you will be speaking with the principal."

Peter's face flushed pink as he mumbled an apology and Mr. Wilson ignored him and started talking about the homework that was due tomorrow. MJ turned towards Peter. "Hey, I'll keep you company during detention."

"You have Decathlon practice today."

MJ shrugged. "I can reschedule, I am the captain. Besides I kind of need you, loser." Peter smiled as he started putting his stuff away.

True to her word, MJ stayed with Peter during his entire hour long detention. May called him as soon as he left the building. "Hi honey," May sounded out of breath. "Did practice just finish."

"Yes," Peter lied. "I'm on my way home."

"Great, honey listen I got stuck in the hospital, a nurse called in sick and I'm covering her for a few hours until the replacement comes in. There's a meatloaf in the fridge."

Peter cringed, May's meat loafs were never good. "Thanks, May."

"See you tomorrow, Parker." MJ chewed on a piece of gum and handed one to Peter. "Get some sleep. Otherwise, people are going to start to talk and you and I know that some of these kids don't know how to use their brains. Later."

"Later, MJ thanks for staying!"

"Just don't make a habit of it."

Thankfully, Peter didn't have a shift today so he went on parol for two hours (three kittens and a kid were saved from incoming traffic) before heading home. He was so hungry, May's meatloaf actually sounded good.

He opened the door of his apartment and saw Scott standing there with an angry expression and holding a belt in his hand.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you so much your reviews and patience, I really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Peter's throat felt tight as he looked at the belt in his hand that he was gripping with such force that he was surprised that Scott hadn't ripped it in two already. Peter licked his lips and he could taste the salt from the sweat on his upper lip. Damn, he was sweating already.

He was Spiderman. He had fought against Thanos, and yet what was it about Scott that as soon as he saw him he felt himself sweating and wanting to curl up in a little ball. He was pathetic that was what he was. No wonder Flash shoved him against a locker every other day.

"Scott, you're back." Peter suddenly felt weak. "You're back. You're back early." Peter knew that he was stammering but he couldn't help it. His eyes just continued to go to the belt. Peter suddenly remember how hard Scott had slap him, somehow, he thought that this wasn't going to be just a quick slap.

Scott didn't answer, his face was still cold. "Where were you? Peter, answer me! I won't ask again!" a shiver ran down his spine. His brain seemed to be screaming answers at him. What should he tell him? That he was in detention? Helping the poor? Playing legos with Ned?

"I was at decathlon practice." Peter finally blurted out, but it can clear that Scott didn't believe him. He slapped the belt down on the table and Peter flinched at the sound. "I-"

"Don't lie to me," Scott growled. "I'll give you one more chance because I'm a very generous guy. Where the hell were you?"

Peter tried to hide his trembling voice. His Spidey sense was going off at full speed and Peter knew that it wasn't wrong. It was clear to Peter now that Scott hated him. Well, to be honest he had never liked him in the first place, but he finally saw the hatred in his eyes. "I was at decathlon practice-"

"Don't lie to me!" Scott snarled, his face turning pink from the screaming. "I know that you got detention for sleeping in class again. This is not the first time Peter and this is not the first time that you lied to me or your aunt about it so now I'm going to teach you a lesson."

The belt went flying and Peter's first instinct was to grip it in his hand to prevent it from hitting its neck. He weakly let it go when he saw that this only made Scott even madder. _Just let him. It will be over soon, Peter. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Aunt May loves him. May needs him._

The belt fell again across his arms and torso, but mostly against his back. That's where Scott seems to target most of the whips. His back. Peter had super human strength and usually he could take a punch, but right now he was missing the adrenaline that usually came with the fighting.

Now Peter felt everything. He felt as the belt fell several times. He felt as the belt seemed to cut his skin. He felt the sting and pain as his skin swelled. He felt everything.

His eyes watered a bit and Scott was breathing heavily, but Peter was determined not to cry. Scott let the belt fall on the floor. "Go to your room, your aunt is going to be coming in any second now." Peter suddenly wasn't very hungry. "Peter, you better not get another detention and you better not lie to me again. Next time it will be worse for you."

Scott didn't even wait for a response, instead he pushed him against the wall not caring for his sore skin. Scott opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. When it was clear that he didn't care about Peter, Peter shuffled towards his room and locked the door.

In the privacy of his own room Peter let the hot tears fall. He felt so humiliated. Sad. Confused. In pain. Peter slowly removed his shirt and studied his back in the mirror. There were belt marks across his back that were a deep red, towards his lower back they were slightly purple.

"Come on Peter, you've almost died how many times now?" he mumbled to himself. "You can handle this. You can handle this."

* * *

Scott told May that he was asleep that he had a bad headache and had gone to bed. When May had wanted to check up on him, he insisted that he needed rest. Usually May would still check on Peter no matter how Scott had protested, but maybe Scott was such a sweet talker that May didn't come check up on him that night and Peter was secretly glad.

His entire back burned like it had been set on fire and he was sure that his skin was swollen. His eyes were red and he felt so exhausted. Peter was glad that May hadn't come in otherwise she would know that something was wrong and Peter didn't want to tell her.

He didn't know why he didn't want to tell her exactly, he just didn't. He felt uncomfortable about it. Peter didn't want to come off as a whiny kid either. Maybe he did deserve it. After all he shouldn't be falling asleep in class. Beside it wasn't like he could fight off Scott either, he could find out he was Spiderman or Peter could accidently hurt him.

The next afternoon during his last period Biology class, Peter's class was outside picking flowers for an experiment. "This is stupid," MJ said as she plucked a daisy. "We are destroying the eco system for a stupid experiment."

Ned snorted. "It's just one flower, MJ. I'm so hungry." He whined. "Does anyone have any food? Beef jerky? Chocolate?" MJ handed him the flower and Ned playfully slapped him away. MJ chuckled as she grabbed her daisy and headed towards the rest of the group where the teacher was waiting for them.

"Are you ready, Peter?" Ned noticed that Peter was pale and he had a pinched look on his face. Peter perked up and bend down to pick up a handful of flowers. His shirt rose up and Ned noticed the marks on Peter's back. "Dude! What happened to your back? There are marks all over your back and you're bruised."

"Oh," Peter stuttered as he tried to come up with an explanation. "I was patrolling and-I-I got slammed against a trash can and there were a bunch of angry cats. . . and they will heal." Peter finally finished weakly. The truth was he was a little concerned. It had been hours already and wounds like these usually healed in the first two hours.

"Are you ok?" Ned looked concerned. "They look painful. Maybe you should go to the nurse or Dr. Banner-"

"No!" Peter snapped more harshly that he wanted to. He grabbed the daisies and headed back towards the building. "I'm fine. It's just taking a little while to heal. I'm fine, let's just go. I don't need another detention."

* * *

Peter called in sick for his work, the idea of being stuck in an ice cold freezer putting milk away for 4 hours made him cringed. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and put an ice pack on his back. He just hoped that Scott and May weren't home. He really needed a nap and to come up with a better story of why he was acting all funny.

He opened the door of the apartment and heard Scott talking. ". . .yeah, traffic in Queens sucks, it's like everyone had a car now."

Peter opened the door and saw a man in a three piece suit drinking cheap beer in his living room pretending to be interested in what Scott was saying. Mr. Stark.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you so much for your patience babies, I know that it has been a while!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Peter could feel his palms starting to sweat. What was Mr. Stark doing here? Why had he come? Had Ned blabbered? Was the earth coming to an end? Did Mr. Stark have his own spidey sense and had come to save Peter from a complete asshole that for some reason Peter couldn't stand up to?

Tony looked relieved that Peter had shown up. "Hey, Kid I've been waiting for 30 minutes. Why don't you answer your phone?"

"I thought you had work," Scott said with a grimaced. He looked annoyed that Peter had interrupted his conversation with Tony, even though Mr. Stark had practically fallen asleep mid conversation.

"The boss gave my shift to Paul, he is uh, saving up for business school so I have the afternoon off." For a few seconds, Peter forgot about his injured back. It seemed like old times, finally. Tony used to come pick Peter up for a wild (but age appropriate) adventures all the time, but after Thanos and after Scott entered the picture he had been keeping his distance.

Peter shrugged as he tried to look casual. He went to the fridge and opened a coke. The bubbly sweetness seemed to force Peter to relax and allowed him to clear his mind. The last thing that he needed was to word vomit something that needed to be kept deep inside. "How can I help you, Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked amused by Peter's formality. Peter was no longer as formal as he used to be back when he had first meet him. "I was telling Skipper-"

"Scott."

"-Sorry Scott, I was telling Scott since you had the afternoon off that maybe you would like to come up to HQ with me," he raised an eyebrow. "To talk about the winter internship. What do you say?"

Peter's heart started to swell up with excitement, he hadn't seen Tony or been to HQ in weeks. The idea of spending time with Tony instead of hiding up in his room was a huge plus. "I would love to, Mr. Stark," he looked at Scott nervously. "Can I go?"

Much to his surprise Scott nodded, it seemed that even he didn't have the balls to say no to Tony Stark. "Sure of course you can go, Peter."

"Thank you," Tony said in a strange, fake polite voice that seemed odd even to Peter. "I'll even chip in dinner, come on Pete. You can have dinner with me and Pep." Tony motioned Peter to come outside and Peter started babbling almost immediately.

"Wow, Mr. Stark I didn't know you were even here. I didn't see your car or Happy."

"I gave Happy the day off, it wouldn't kill me to drive my own car every once in a while." Tony shrugged as they went into the bitterly cold air and towards a very nice sports car that everyone was gawking over. "He just downloaded Tinder and apparently he is a celebrity with all the middle age ladies in New York. Why didn't you tell me that your aunt had an accident? I could have send Bruce or Helen to take a look at her. Honestly, Peter you should tell me these things every once in a while."

Peter shrugged, he was too happy to feel guilty as they left Queens. It felt good, he felt as if all his problems had gone away as soon as he had left the city. It was nice to live in bliss even if it was for a little while. If he was going to HQ maybe Bruce would have something for his injured back that had started itching. He would have to invent another story though, he doubted that Dr. Banner would fall for the "cats attacked me" story.

For the rest of the trip, Tony and Peter talked about pleasantries. They talked about the wedding venues that him and Pepper were thinking about for the wedding. Tony wanted Las Vegas and Pepper wanted something classier like the Hamptons. Peter talked about his job at the grocery store and Tony seemed personally offended when he described the putting away groceries process. "Kid, you do know that I can pay you for a fake internship." Tony said through a raised eyebrow. "Hell, I'll pay you for patrolling if you promise you wont be spending hours after school putting away eggs and milk."

"It builds character," Peter said bravely as they entered HQ. "Besides I can totally do your internship during winter break."

"I don't want you to overexert yourself," Tony warned as he parked the car. "Your aunt will kill me. Do you want to hear what we-or rather you'll be doing instead?"

Peter nodded trying not to look like a little kid at Christmas. "Well, all of us are getting a little rusty since Thanos bit the dust so I though we would have a little training session. You, me, and Natasha will be on one team and Rogers, Barnes, and Wanda on the other."

"Just like last time."

"Call it Stockholm syndrome." Tony said with a shrug. "So, are you in? Bruce was too much of a coward and he offered to judge instead." Peter nodded. "Ok, underoos go change in your room. We're meet in training room 5. Bring your A game, Parker. I don't want a repeat of last year."

Fifteen minutes later Peter was dressed in his outfit, the tightness of the material of the outfit made his injured back even more uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it. He was fighting with the Avengers for crying out loud, he couldn't chicken out because his back hurt.

"Peter," Natasha said, she was caressing her favorite knives. "Glad you could make it. Ready for the rematch?"

Peter smiled, "You got it."

Bucky snorted. "I'm not going to make it as easy for you, Kid."

Peter said cheekily. "I would like to see you try." He was all talk though, he was starting to feel a bit dizzy and his back still hurt. He desperately wanted an ice pack, but he didn't want to look like a wimp.

"Save the talk for the playground, kids. In position everyone!" Tony said as everyone got into position. Tony, Peter, and Natasha on one side and Steve, Bucky, and Wanda on the other.

Bruce was standing in the private box above the training area. "In my defense, I don't think that this is a good idea, are you sure that-"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Just start Bruce, we're not going to kill each other." Bruce pressed the button and a loud beep was heard.

Peter took a step and was prepared to Spiderweb himself into the ceiling when everything went black.

* * *

". . .Peter, Peter wake up-"

"Get Bruce now!"

"Tony, Tony let him breath-"

Peter's eyes fluttered opened and he saw a bunch of concerned faces looking at him. Tony looked like he wanted to throw up. He wanted to comfort him, tell him that he was fine, but Bruce injected something in him, and everything went dark again.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Hello again! I know it's been a while babies, thank you so much for your patience!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Something smelled like vanilla, cologne, and anti bacterial soap. Peter could hear voices around him, but for some reason he couldn't quite place them. They all seemed to jumble in his head especially since he felt half asleep.

"Will you stop hovering please?" he finally placed Bruce's voice. He sounded irritated and stressed. "I kind of need space if I am going to do this, Tony. You breathing down my neck is not going to make me move any faster."

"I just want to make sure that you are doing it right."

"I am doing it right. Trust me."

"What experience do you even have with a spider kid? I mean sometimes I feel that the kid is a walking accident waiting to happen. Don't you think we should call Helen-"

"Tony."

"Sorry," Tony did sound apologetic. "I don't mean to sound like an asshole, I was just-I'm just-I'm worried."

Bruce softened a bit and Peter fought the sleep that his body desperately wanted because he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. Peter pretended to be asleep so that Bruce and Tony had no idea that he was half awake. "I know you're worried about Peter and that you care about him, but these situations are going to happen and you can't freak out every time that they do."

"I know." Tony paused. "I know they are going to happen, but it doesn't make it any easier, Bruce. Just look at him, I'm amazed that he can even walk. How do you think it happened-some kind of leather or thick rope."

"I don't know, maybe. I'm just concerned about how long it is taking to heal. It is usually faster than this."

"But it is healing, right?"

"It is healing." Bruce assured him. "It's just taking a bit longer than usual, it's a little odd, but perhaps of the severity of it. The aftercare that I gave him of the cleaning of the wounds and the medicine should help him get up on his feet soon."

"Do you think I should call, May?"

"Maybe not yet," Bruce replied, "Let's not worry her until we have too. Come on, Tony. I think its better if we let Peter sleep for a few hours. We should give the others an update so that they don't worry."

Peter waited a few seconds after he heard Bruce and Tony leave before he blew a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and embarrassed, but mostly panicked. What the hell was he supposed to do know? How was he supposed to mention the belt marks? What if they guessed it was Scott?

Peter had never been very good at lying and he had been amazed that May hadn't found out he was Spiderman sooner. He slowly stood up, careful not to make a lot of noise just in case Bruce or any of the Avengers were lingering in the hallway. He went to the mirror to inspect his back and saw that Bruce had covered it in some sticky, yellow lotion. Bruce has covered his back with bandages and the pain had subsided. It no longer stung as much, but that was just the beginning on an array of problems.

He rested his head against the mirror. What was supposed to be his story?

* * *

Peter knew that he couldn't hide forever especially since it was almost 8pm and dinner was surely almost over. Not to mention that May was probably expecting him soon, she had slowly started warming up to Tony, but to be fair he still wasn't the most responsible person even if he acted like a helicopter parent when it came to Peter. Peter wondered briefly if he couldn't just sneak out, but that would just have made Tony even more suspicious which was what Peter was trying to avoid.

For the past few hours he had tried to come up with a lie, but so far he had grown unsuccessful. His back was no longer hurting as much and for that he was grateful whatever ointment that Bruce had used was a total lifesaver, now if only he could avoid the conversation that his mentor would surely want to have with him.

_Just tell him,_ the same annoying little voice told him. _Tell him what has been happening, tell him that Scott beats you. If someone can get away with murder it would be Mr. Stark._

There was a knock on the door and Peter sat up like a whipped cat. "Come in," he said trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. It was Tony. He slowly came in and he had that concerned look on his face. He was frowning which made him look older than he actually was.

He seemed to be relieved that Peter was awake, but feeling equally as awkward as him. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"Better," Peter tried to ignore the edge to his voice. "The ointment that Dr. Banner used was very helpful."

"That's Bruce for you, he always finds something that works." Tony started playing with the rose petals from the bouquet at the corner of the room. "So we need to talk. I think that you know that we need to talk otherwise you wouldn't been making such a horrible attempt at small talk." Peter flinched and Tony winced. "Damn, kid are you that afraid of me?"

"No," he blurted out. "Of course not."

"Stop apologizing," Tony said sounding more hash that he had anticipated. "You have nothing to apologize for." He sat at the edge of the bed. "Now, would you mind telling me what the hell happened? You scared the living shit out of me, kid."

"I'm so-" Peter straightened up and tried to control his trembling voice while at the same time trying to avoid eye contact with his mentor. "I got in over my head, I was trying to stop a bank robbery and there were more guys than I anticipated, and they started hitting me with. . .stuff. I was a bit off my game. But it's nothing I swear."

Peter wasn't sure if Tony believed him especially since he was still looking at him with that perplexed look on his face. He finally sighed and said. "Kid, you need to be careful. Honestly, the people out there are more dangerous than you think."

"Can't be more dangerous than, Thanos," Peter quipped. "I'm stronger that I look, Mr. Stark."

Tony snorted. "What did they hit you with-Bruce thought it was a belt-"

"A little bit of everything," he said trying to calm down his nervous voice. "Uh, a chain, a tire belt, you know stuff-"

Tony mumbled something under his breath. He looked at Peter again and it looked like he wanted to say something, but then he didn't. "Come on, let's get you home kid before your aunt kills us both. I'll ask Bruce to give you some of that ointment so that you can take it home. Oh, and Peter I am begging you stop doing reckless things."

* * *

A few days later Peter was in the school bathroom after getting a pass from Mrs. Wilkinson. He lifted up his sweater vest and glanced at himself in the mirror. The dark red marks caused by Scott's belt had slowly turned a light pink almost flesh color thanks to Bruce's ointment. Thank god.

"Damn, Parker," Flash hissed as he exited the stall. Peter had been so concentrated on his marks that he hadn't even bothered checking if anyone was there. Flash had never been Peter's biggest fan, but right now he was looking at him with his usual mix of disgust and pity. Peter quickly put down his shirt, his cheeks flushed pink.

"What the hell happened to you?"

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you so much for your support and patience! I apologize for the long wait, it has been crazy with school and the holidays. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

. "I don't-" Peter stuttered as he put his shirt down. Shit. This is what he gets for being nosy and trying to look at his injuries. He should have just waited until he got home. He didn't know if it was good or bad that Flash had found out. At least he wouldn't be overly concern like MJ and Ned would be. Hell, Flash would probably laugh at him. "I'm just-" his voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell beat you, Parker? It certainly wasn't me."

"I got into a fight outside of school." Peter blurted out. It took him a second to realize that Flash probably wouldn't have believed him. Being in the Academic Decathlon didn't exactly make him gang material.

Flash looked dumbfounded. "You got into a fight?" he looked incredulous. "With who? An angry Teletubby? The marks on your back they look like it came from a belt. Does May-" he hesitated and Peter couldn't believe that Flash was actually showing him pity for once. "Does May hurt you?"

"No!" Peter said a little more loud that necessary. "May would never hurt me. It's not her, I told you I got into a fight Flash. As it turns out I'm not that popular outside of school either." The bell rang and both boys stared at each other. For a second, Peter wished that he could erase memories. He wondered if Flash would deemed him important enough to squeal.

"Here, Parker," much to his surprise Flash threw him a tiny white pill in his direction. When he saw Peter's confused face he elaborated. "It's an Oxaydo pill. It's a oxycodone pill, it will help reduce the pain you are feeling." Flash shrugged. "My dad is a doctor. I can get you more if you get into another fight." He air quoted the last words. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he stopped. "I'll see you in class, Parker."

The second bell rang and Peter was officially late to Spanish class. He knew that he better hurry, the last thing that he needed was to get another beating. Peter continued looking at the little pill in his hand. He decided he would take it in the evening once everyone had gone to bed. It might give him a good nigh sleep which is something that he desperately needed.

Peter stuffed the pill in his pocket carefully so it was not crushed. This was surprisingly nice of Flash. He couldn't remember the last time he had been kind to him, maybe kindergarten.

* * *

"Here."

Peter perked up when MJ dropped something on his tray and he saw that it was a double chocolate chip muffin. Peter looked up surprised as MJ started eating her banana slowly. "Uh, thanks?"

MJ shrugged. "I thought you might want it, since it seems you didn't pick up anything." She pointed towards his empty lunch tray. "Are you trying to keep you trim figure?"

"Not exactly," Peter smiled, he bit off a bit of the chocolate muffin and enjoyed how the chocolate melted off in his tongue. "Thanks!" Ned came running in at that second with this tray full of food. He gave Peter one of his extra sandwiches. "Here, I noticed that you didn't get a chance to get anything."

"Thanks, buddy." His heart warmed up at the thought of MJ and Ned fussing over him. It was a nice feeling especially since everything in his life had not been so nice lately.

"Ok, now that Peter has been fed, we need to talk about important business." MJ said with a raised eyebrow as she pulled out a nicely drawn schedule. "We are competing against Trinity High School next Friday and we need to be on top of our game. You're actually going to attend practice today, aren't you Parker?"

Peter nodded. "I moved my shifts around." They spend the rest of the lunch period talking about strategies and hearing MJ rant about how they were going to crush them. By the time decathlon practice ended after school Peter started feeling like his normal, happy self.

He was just about to grab the bus when he noticed a sleep black car and a red face man waiting for him. Happy. Peter stopped in his tracks and for a second he looked confused. He expected for Tony to be in the back seat of the sleek, black car but he wasn't. "Happy, what are you doing here?"

The man looked uncomfortable and he looked like he regretted coming here in the first place. "I was just in the neighborhood and Tony mentioned that you didn't feel that well yesterday, and I thought. . ." he cleared his throat and finished awkwardly. "Do you want a ride?"

Peter couldn't remember the last time that Happy had offered him a ride if ever, usually Tony had to force him to and even then the older man would do it grumbling all the way which made Peter feel guilty. Happy caught the surprised look on his face and reassured him. "I told you I was in the neighborhood, but if you're going to act all weird about it-"

"No," Peter interrupter as he slipped inside the passenger seat. "I would love a ride."

They spend the rest of the 20 minute ride towards May's apartment talking about which burrow had the best hot dogs. Peter said Queens, but Happy was convince that it was Brooklyn.

By the time that Happy dropped Peter off at his house May was coming in their direction trying to carry a bag of groceries. "May!" Peter jumped out of the car, trying to help her out. Happy stomped on the breaks. "Jesus, kid at least let me stop a moving vehicle first will you?"

"Sorry." Peter flushed as he took the grocery bag from May. May kissed him appreciatively on the forehead. "May, you should have waited I didn't have a shift today-"

May rolled her eyes appreciatively. "Oh, Peter you are such a worry wart, just like Ben. I'm fine, besides I needed to get out of the house, if I watch one more episode of House Hunters I am going to lose it," she looked at Happy. "Thank you for giving Peter a ride. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Wow, that's really nice," Happy stumbled with his answer as if May had asked him to marry him. "I haven't had someone cook for me in ages, but the boss man wants me back at HQ."

"Rain Check then." She gave Peter a kiss on the side of his forehead as Peter waved goodbye to Happy. "It's just going to be me and you for dinner, kiddo. I'm making chicken enchiladas." They went towards the apartment as Peter bounced with every step. "Scott is actually going to be staying with one of his buddies tonight watching a football game or something, so it's just going to be us two, just like old times."

Peter relaxed as he felt a wave of relief pass through him. "I'm cool with that."

May nodded as she stared at him. "I've been meaning to tell you, Peter you've been looking a little pale. Are you getting sick?"

"I'm getting a cold, but I should be fine after tonight. Flash gave me some Tylenol."

"Wow, Flash gave you something with no malice attached? Someone call the local press."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and patience!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

May's chicken enchiladas turned out to be surprisingly edible for the most part. After dinner, May took a shower and then went to her bedroom to watch _Dirty Dancing_ for the 50th time. Peter on the other hand used this opportunity for some much-needed rest since Scott was not here for the night.

Peter had forgotten how nice it was not to be in constant defense mode and Peter planned to use the opportunity to catch up on his homework that had been piling on. Peter took off his clothes and stared at his back in the mirror.

It was slowly healing, and Peter guessed that his healing powers were finally kicking in. He was just a little sore. Peter pulled out the tiny white pill that Flash had given him in the school bathroom while he was being uncharacteristically generous.

He knew that it was a pain pill that could only been given by a prescription which meant that it had to be strong. His eyes started to doze off, he really needed to do homework, but he was just so tired at this was the first time that he had time to relax in weeks. Homework could always wait.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed some water, he paused for a bit before he swallowed the pill. Peter went to bed afterwards feeling his muscles slowly relax as he covered his body with the blanket. It almost felt like an ordinary night when it was just him and May after a long day of school, but the bruises on his back that were slowly healing told him another story.

The next morning Peter woke up to the smell of coffee and an upset stomach. Peter slowly sat up trying to ignore his upset stomach. His back no longer hurt though so it seemed that the pill had slowly done its effect and he had slept well for the first time in weeks, though he could do without the upset stomach.

Peter quickly dressed and he was glad that the belt marks had all but faded and he didn't wince every time he walked. His healing abilities and the pill that Flash had given him seemed to be a miracle worker. Peter quickly dressed and stuffed his work apron inside his backpack since he had a shift after school.

Peter flinched when he entered the kitchen and saw May and Scott laughing over coffee. May turned around and smiled. "Good morning, honey."

"Good morning," Peter said staring at his feet. He hadn't expected Scott to be here, which was probably stupid of him. Where else was he going to go?

"Hi, Pete." Scott said casually as he squeezed May's shoulder. "How was it last night? Did you take care of my best girl? Otherwise there will be consequences."

"Don't tease him." May said as she casually gave his wrist a little slap. "Peter and I ate chicken enchiladas and they were surprisingly edible weren't they Peter? And then we went to bed early."

Peter nodded quickly collaboration on May's story and Scott visibly relaxed. Peter continued looking at the floor. "I'm heading out, I don't want to be late for school. I have a shift today so I'll be late."

"Ok, be careful are you sure that you don't want breakfast-"

"No, I'm fine." Peter said curtly as he left the apartment building. He could feel his body tense up as he went to catch the local bus. He knew that it was too good to be true. He knew that Scott would always come back. Peter closed his eyes, he just wished that May's arm would just heal already.

When he arrived at Midtown he found MJ and Ned already waiting for him. They barely acknowledge him because they were arguing which animal would survive in the unlikely event of an apocalypse. "I'm telling you cockroaches will outlive us all. They will probably eat our corpses."

"Well, gophers would be able to survive first," Ned argued stubbornly. "Or squirrels. They can bury themselves underground and hide until everything is over. Isn't that right, Peter?" When Peter didn't answer MJ and Ned stopped in their tracks. "Peter? Are you listening?"

Peter looked up, feeling half confused and dazed. He wondered if it was some sort of weird side effect of the pain pill that Flash had given him yesterday, but he had taken it hours ago. It must have been some strong muscle relaxer, it made him feel woozy, but in a good way. He was only half listening to MJ and Ned's conversation. He looked up and saw Flash's wavy dark hair, he was showing off his new Gucci bag to his friends. "Hey, Flash wait up!"

Flash flinched slightly when Peter managed to run towards him in order ten seconds. Flash seemed annoyed that Peter was trying to speak to him in public. "What do you want, Penis Parker?"

Flash's friend started giggling, but Peter ignored him. This was too important. "Can I talk to you, in private." Flash looked at his friend and he shrugged as he followed Peter to the boy's bathroom near the basketball courts which was currently empty at the time. "What do you want, Parker? Don't waste my time."

Peter shifted from foot to foot nervously, he didn't know how to ask this exactly and he hated asking Flash for favors. "Well?" Flash asked impatiently. "Hurry up, Parker I don't have all day. What the hell do you want?"

"What I want-" Peter flushed pink. "I was-I was wondering do you think I could have another one of the pills that you gave me yesterday? I only need one. Last night I took the one that you gave me and it really helped. I just need another one for tonight please."

Flash stared at him for a few mind-numbing seconds before he nodded. He pulled out a small orange pill jar from his backpack and handed him another one of the little pills. "Here you go, Parker. Last one, now don't bother me again."

Peter nodded as he shoved the pill in his pocket. "Thank you, Flash."

* * *

Peter felt mushy, like he didn't have much energy as he moved boxes of cereal. He desperately wanted to take a nap, but he knew that he had to finish his Spanish homework first and study for his pre-calc exam.

"Peter!" Reggie his manager called after him. "Can you give these to Pablo? He's storing them in the freezer and he forgot about this." Reggie pointed to the containers of vanilla ice cream that were on the floor. Peter nodded as he grabbed the ice cream containers and headed towards the freezer.

Peter shivered as he entered the freezer carrying the ice cream containers. "Pablo?" Pablo was towards the back dabbling with an orange container. He flinched when he heard Peter and nearly dropped it. "Oh, Peter it's just you. I thought it was Reggie." He fumbled with the pill case before he placed it a hidden compartment between the milk crates.

Peter admired Pablo, he was in his 2nd year of law school, he had an internship at a prestigious law firm, and worked part time at the grocery store. Peter wondered how he had so much energy, Peter could barely handle school and work. "You forgot this," Peter said pointing towards the ice cream containers that he was carrying.

Pablo nodded. "Sorry about that, Pete. I'll take them off your hands." He grabbed the containers and headed towards another part of the freezer. Peter shivered as he rubbed his cold shoulders. He cautiously grabbed the pill container that Pablo had hidden and read the tag-PABLO MERCEDES-ADDERALL. It was Pablo's ADHD medication.

Peter briefly remembered when they went over the medication and the condition in health class in middle school. He also remembered that if you didn't have ADHD, the medication worked in the opposite way and gave you more energy and helped you concentrate more.

Peter bit his lip. He was just so tired lately and it was worth the shot, wasn't it? He just needed a little pill to give himself a taste. He just needed more time. More energy. He quickly opened the pill jar and took two pill and put them in his work apron and put it back. Pablo would never notice they were missing.

"Parker!" Reggie grumbled. "What's taking so long? Did you find him?"

Peter looked over his shoulder. "Coming!"

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you for your kind reviews and patience! Please be safe during this difficult times!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

His Chemistry report was completed. His pre-calculus worksheet had been finished correctly. His English essay was written and placed in his backpack and he had signed up for the SAT. He tried to ignore the guilty feeling in his conscience over the fact that he had taken 2 pills from Pablo.

Peter had never really stolen anything and when he did anything out of line, he always feel anxious and guilty for a time. MJ would joke around that it was his "catholic guilt" even though Peter was not really religious.

He has stashed the extra pill in his old retainer box and he had only taken one of the ADHD pills shortly after midnight when he had felt his energy drop. One had been enough and he suddenly felt like he had an extraordinary amount of energy. Or at least more energy that he had, had in the past few weeks. It was weird. It was glorious. If it wasn't 4 am he would go on patrol right now.

Peter squinted at the Bugs Bunny clock that was stationed across from him. Was it really 4am? He couldn't believe that he had been up for hours, he really needed to get some sleep. He closed down his laptop and forced himself to sleep, but for the next 2 hours the only thing that he did was stare at the ceiling and thought about how many legos he could buy with the little money that he had made from his after school job.

At six am, Peter gave up any thought of sleep and instead he decided to try his luck and go to school with literally zero sleep. He did not have work today, so he could always squeeze in a nap before dinner.

"Good morning," Peter said feeling weirdly bubbly as he went into the kitchen where May was putting butter on toast to hide the fact that she had burnt the toast.

"Good morning, sweetie." May kissed him on his cheek. "Toast?"

"Thanks," Peter said he stuffed the toast in his mouth and started finding his headphones. He had stuffed the pill that Flash had given him in his jacket pocket, and he wanted to make sure that he did not lose it. The wounds across his back were just now a tingling sensation thank god, one more pill and then he should be good to go.

"Why are you so perky?" Scott said with a snort. He was drinking coffee and looking at Peter as if he were an annoying pest. "It's 7 o'clock in the morning."

Peter shrugged, he was in such a good mood that he wasn't going to let Scott destroy his good mood. "I just had a good night's sleep." Peter said with a shrug as he gave a kiss to May goodbye before he grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

He stood outside the doorway and found his pill that he had hid inside his jacket and swallowed. Peter took a sip of his orang juice and smiled. This was going to be a good day. He could just tell.

* * *

". . .Mr. Parker. Peter. Mr. Parker please wake up." Someone with a masculine voice was shaking him awake and ruining Peter's dream of being in the Bahamas. After the third time the voice said his name, he finally woke up. Peter wiped the drool off the side of his mouth.

He saw the principal of the school and his Spanish teacher look at him with concern. In fact his Spanish teacher looked near tears as if Peter had fallen over dead. "Are you ok, Peter?" she asked. "You were out for a long time and you hardly responded-"

Peter woke up daze as he looked at his classmates who were looking at him with concern. Even Flash looked slightly freaked out. Maybe taking the two pills while one of them was still digesting and having little breakfast might not have been the best idea. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

The principal nodded and him and the teacher exchanged looks. "Perhaps, it will be better if Peter gets some rest in the nurse's office. Get your stuff, Peter."

They didn't let Peter go back to his classes for the rest of the day, instead he slept in the nurse's office for 4 more hours before the final bell rang. He was about to leave when the nurse told him that the principal wanted to see him. Peter sighed, the day had started off so good for him and now it was probably going to end up with a lecture.

Peter entered the principal's office and saw May and Scott sitting there. Scott looked pissed and May looked concerned, while Peter desperately hoped that a truck would run him over.

"Sit down, Peter." Principal Morita said gently as he pointed towards the seat in the middle. "Now I don't want you to be frightened or scared. We are just concern that there are a couple of things that are going on in your personal life that is causing. . .well everything. I was telling Mrs. Parker that this was not the first time that you've fallen asleep in class, your grades are low and you're close to failing which is not something that we want in your junior year. Not to mention that you quit Academic Decathlon which as MJ and Mr. Harrington mentioned you were very good at. Your aunt, Mr. McDaniel and I talked and we are concerned that you have a lot on your plate at the moment. Especially since you are a Junior."

"I turned in a few assignments today." Peter said weakly. His skin was flushed pink as he looked at his feet. He didn't dare look at Scott or at Aunt May. "I'm sorry, I know that I'm running a little behind, but I did complete some work and I went to bed early today and-"

"Peter." Principal Morita interrupted him. "You're sixteen years old, no one would blame you if you were filling overwhelmed."

"Yes, sweetie." Aunt May said gently as she pressed a hand on his shoulder. "You have been doing a lot lately and you have a full schedule. I know that you have always been very hardworking, but now it's time for you to step back and just be a teenager again. So Scott and I decided that it would be best if you would quit your job at the grocery store."

Principal Morita gave him a sweet, understanding smile which Peter tried to return back, but it was hard to when the man had just signed his death sentence. Principal Morita stood up. "Well, that's all I have for you folks, you guys are free to go. Get some rest, Peter ok? Have a good day, it's a beautiful day today."

Peter doubted that it was going to remain a beautiful day.

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I hope that you are enjoying the story :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"You go to work, May," Scott said as he placed a hand on her shoulder gently about an hour after they arrived home from talking to the principal. May was already dressed in her pink scrubs and was anxious about going to her shift. "Peter and I will be fine. We will even get started on dinner for you. How does meatloaf sound?"

"Meatloaf sound perfect." May said with a smile as she kissed Scott. May turned to look at Peter with a nervous smile. "Are you sure you will be ok, sweetie?" Peter nodded as she gave him a quick kiss.

For a full 10 minutes neither Scott or Peter made a movement, both of them wondering for different reasons if May was going to come back up. When it was clear that she wasn't Scott turned towards Peter. Peter's lower lip trembled. "Look man, I'm sorry I didn't-"

Scott didn't give Peter a chance to explain, instead he threw Peter against the apartment wall and the punches started raining down across Peter's face this time instead of his body. Peter could taste the blood on his mouth. Had Scott bruised his lips?

A voice inside his head started to scream at Peter to fight back, but the only thing that he could do was curl into a small ball. "Listen to me, you stupid kid. You have 1 job to get the hell out of my way and stop screwing things up for me. But you just don't listen. That's why I have to keep hitting you Pete, you need to start listening. Do you know how much May worries about you? It's always Peter this and Peter that and poor, little orphan Peter. Maybe she is willing to coddle you, but I'm not."

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, his jaw felt tight. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was trying to bring up my grades-"

Scott landed a slap against Peter's jaw. He could feel the bones his face rattled. "I told you what would happened if the school called again. I told you, didn't I? You can't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Listen to me," Scott said as he pulled Peter up roughly by his shirt color and made him face him even though there was blood dripping from his chin that was probably spilling all over May's turquoise carpet. "Stop crying, I didn't hit you that hard, nothing you didn't deserve anyway. So this is the story and you better pay attention, you went to hand in your resignation at the grocery store and a couple of thugs beat you up when they tried to steal from you. You were outnumbered and before someone could help you they ran away. Do you understand?" Peter gave a slow shake and Scott shook him slightly harder until Peter felt his head was shaking like an unstable bobblehead. "Yes," he said quietly. "I understand."

Scott nodded. "Good," he threw a kitchen rag towards Peter. "Now clean yourself up, you look like a mess."

* * *

Peter could taste the blood on his lips as the wound reopen again. He probably needed stitches, but right now an old ban aid would have to do. He picked up the boxes and tried to ignore how his body creaked in all of the wrong places.

His manager at the store gave him a concerned look, but he turned around when a middle aged woman started arguing over the price of milk. He was working out his 2 weeks on the job, he had handed in his notice that morning and he had 6 more shifts to go before he returned to the life of a normal high school kid.

Peter was trying to get used to the concerned look that people had given him. He honestly didn't think he look that bad. Not that much worse after a fight. He examined himself in a nearby mirror. He had a cut on his lip, a bruised left eye, and a scratch on his cheek. Peter didn't think he looked that bad, did he?

Peter wondered how Scott's bruising lasted more on him. If he had been bruised like this during any other situation it would have been gone by now, but with Scott it seemed to remain.

It had been two days since Scott had beaten him, then it had turned into the weekend. He wondered how he was going to face MJ and Ned tomorrow. He doubted that they were going to believe that bogus story that he had feed May. He had told May that he had been beaten up in broad daylight by a gang on thugs when he had turned in his resignation. Peter had told her that there had been too many people around so he couldn't defend himself otherwise people would find out about his strength. May had huffed and mumbled how people were inconsiderate these days and then she had helped him clean his wounds while Scott drank a beer and watched Peter carefully.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Peter turned around and saw Pablo. Pablo frowned. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I got mugged." Peter squeaked.

Pablo shrugged as he pulled Peter towards the health food aisle that was usually pretty empty. "Look, Peter I need to ask you something. This kind of shit makes me uncomfortable, but the other day when you and I were in the freezers did you take some of my ADHD pills? It's ok if you did, I know the kind of crap high schools make you go through now especially when you are applying to college-"

Peter didn't bother correcting him and telling him he was a Sophomore. " . . .I just need to know for sure, I know that Reggie is always looking for an excuse to fire me and I need this job-"

"It was me," Peter blurted out nervously as he looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, I just had a lot going on and I needed some extra energy."

Pablo looked relieved. "Don't sweat it, dude. I'm glad it was you and not Reggie, next time just ask though and I'll give you a deal." Peter looked confused. "Look, don't tell anyone but my brother in law is a med student and he volunteers at NYU. He's a good looking dude so he can get a bunch of prescriptions. For a price of course." He scribbled his number on an old gum wrapper. "Just call me, ok."

* * *

"What did you say Ben's brother, Richard worked in before he passed away. Marketing?" Scott asked during dinner. Peter looked up from his pot roast trying to hide his confusion. Why was he asking about his dad?

May shook her head as she poured him more wine. "He worked for the government in the private sector. Security I believe, why?" the doorbell rang and she stood up. "That must be Dr. Banner, just in time."

Peter looked up nervously trying to ignore Scott's glare. "Why did you call Dr. Banner, May?"

"I wanted him to check up on you Peter." May said. "Those awful bruises haven't healed up properly."

"You're a nurse." Scott said dryly.

"It never hurts to have a second opinion."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Peter stared at his lap as he heard Aunt May greet Dr. Banner with cheerful ignorance. She could practically feel Scott's eyes on him and he couldn't help, but feel annoyed at May. Why had she had brough him? Why did she have to make a mountain out of a molehill? And why couldn't she stop fussing over Peter as if he were a child?

"Good afternoon, you must be Scott," Dr. Banner said politely as he shook Scott's hand.

Scott's voice became pleasant as he shook his hand. "Yes, Scott that is correct. I've been dating May for the past few months and I've been staying here ever since May broke her arm. It's very nice of you to come all the way from HQ, Dr. Banner. I know it's a long journey, but unfortunately our little Peter here seems to be a bit of an accident prone. Doesn't have an ounce of luck."

Dr. Banner ruffled Peter's hair as he pulled out the dining room chair and sat across Peter who still was not looking at him. "My pleasure, besides that's why I'm here for, especially-"May widened her eyes and shook her head as she motioned towards Scott and Peter winced, the last thing he needed was for Scott to find out his secret identity. Knowing him he would probably be spreading it all over town. "-Since we've become so closed ever since he accepted the Stark Internship." He finished as he fumbled with his medical bag.

"I'm fine, Dr. Banner," Peter finally found his voice as he looked at his aunt. "This was unnecessary."

"Just let me take a look, Peter." Bruce said gently as he tilted his chin in his direction. "You and I have very different definitions for the word "fine" I'm afraid." He frowned as he looked at Peter's bruised face that were nowhere closed to healing. "Wow, they did quite a work on you. You said they did this while you were coming back home?"

"Yes, as I was returning from the grocery store where I work," Peter said carefully, the fake story playing on his tongue. "I was mugged, they didn't take anything of value, but you can see the damaged they did-"

May and Bruce exchanged knowing looks, "Dr. Banner, why don't you take a look at Peter in his room, you will probably have more privacy there. Scott and I can clean up here." Bruce nodded and Peter reluctantly followed him to his bedroom.

"You're looking at me like you're expecting a spanking," Bruce said lightly trying to lighten the mood, but it proved to be fruitless. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you've been tensed since I got here. You do know that I don't mind coming here, right? Let's face it I have nowhere else to go and the alternative was a microwaved dinner."

"That's a lie," Peter said as he sat at the edge of his bed as Bruce sat across from him. He pulled out a small flashlight from his medical bag and begin examining him. "Mr. Stark would have made you something if you asked."

"Tony will one day succeed in giving us food poisoning." Bruce said with a smile. "Well the good thing is that you have no concussion, your face is pretty bruised though. I would have thought they would have healed by now if this happened more than 24 hours ago."

"I think my healing is in a weird funk right now." Peter winced as Dr. Banner put some kind of cream on the bruise on his eye. "It's taking a little longer than usual. But I think it's because I pick on them." He lied.

Dr. Banner put a bandaged over his cheek. "Was this really a robbery or something to do with the amazing Spiderman that you don't want your aunt to know about? I'm assuming her boyfriend doesn't know?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way," Peter said an edge to his voice. "Please. It was a robbery, even the amazing Spiderman has his off days."

Bruce nodded. "Are there any bruises anywhere else?"

"Nope, just on my pretty face." He lied and Bruce rolled his eyes playfully. "Seriously, Aunt May was exaggerating."

"She cares about you, Peter as do I." Bruce said gently as he grabbed his stuff. "Anything else I should be concern about? You seemed a bit peaked, are you sure that you're eating right? Getting enough rest?"

Peter nodded. "Junior year. I'm a little stressed, but I'm fine, it's just- it's a lot sometimes-"

Bruce nodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I get it it's tough, but it's good for you to have some time for yourself. I can't legally write you a prescription, but I'll send an email to Dr. Strange or Dr. Cho to prescribe some vitamins and some painkillers. Why don't you come to HQ tomorrow? We can have lunch. It's been a while since you've been there and I'm sure Wanda and Tony would love to see you."

"Ok," Peter straightened up when he couldn't think of a decent excuse. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Steve, could I borrow Wanda tomorrow?" Bruce asked Steve as soon as he returned from the Parkers. Steve was in the mist of trying to figure out his new StarkPad that Tony had given him as a Christmas present.

Steve frowned. "Why? You know that she has training tomorrow."

"What about Wanda?" Tony asked as he suddenly came into the room, he was tinkering on something that looked like an odd toaster. "Where were you, Banner? I've been looking for you all evening."

"I went to the Parkers." Bruce said shortly and when Tony raised an eyebrow, Bruce elaborated. "May called, Peter was mugged-" Tony dropped whatever he was holding and he had been about to reprimand Bruce for keeping him in the dark when Bruce said. "Relax, he's fine. He only has a couple of bruises, they should heal on their own within the next few days, I had Strange prescribe him a couple of pain killers."

"I still don't see why you need Wanda."

"I invited Peter for lunch tomorrow," Bruce said with a shrug. "He looked a bit sad and I though Wanda could cheer him up. They are always being silly together. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it's ok, it's been a while since I've seen the squirt." Tony tried to hide the fact that he was hurt that Peter himself hadn't informed him about being mugged. He was used to receiving messages from Peter every time he bought a pencil. Though he had been radio silent for the past few months. "Yes, lunch is fine. Anything else I should know about, you have the I-sucked-on-a-lemon-face."

"It's just-" Bruce trailed off. "I can't help, but feel that something is wrong. Peter just seemed odd, not his usual self. I don't know how to explain it exactly."

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. "Any way we can help, Bruce?"

"That's the thing, I know something is wrong, but I don't know what."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Wow, I can't believe that it's been more than a month since I last updated : (

I hope everyone is doing well, thanks for your patience : )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Wanda shook her head as she stared at Bruce with a mix of disgust and annoyance. "No way, I am not doing it. You lost your mind, Dr. Banner." She had been expecting a fun lunch date with Peter instead Bruce has expected Wanda to play the spy of whatever Peter was going through. Not to mention that Bruce wanted her to go inside Peter's innermost thoughts. "That's a total invasion of his privacy. I won't do it, Bruce."

"You did it to all of us at some point," Bruce said dryly as he looked at his watch. Peter would be here in an hour and Happy had agreed to pick him up for a lunch date. "You didn't seem to complain too much back then as I recall."

Wanda blushed. "That was different, in case you've forgotten I was working for HYDRA at the time and you guys were being complete pains in the asses." She snorted. "Not that has changed much. I'll talk to Peter and get whatever information you want me to get off him, but that's it. I'm not going inside his mind. Why do you even think that we should be worried?"

Bruce sighed remembering Peter's bruised body. He wondered if he should have mention that part to Tony and Steve yesterday, but knowing Tony he would have blown a gasket. Tony had mentioned that according to Friday, Peter hadn't gone on patrol as much which Bruce thought was odd in itself since Peter practically begged to prove himself useful. "I just think he's acting a little funny lately. He's been getting hurt a lot recently, so I just want to make sure that everything is fine on that end. To make sure that he is not chewing off more than he can chew."

Wanda shrugged. "It's Peter, I love him, but he trips over trashcans."

"Yes maybe," Bruce said absentmindedly. "Or maybe it's something else."

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need help going to the hospital?" Peter asked May. She and Scott were getting ready to go to the hospital. She was finally going to get her cast removed. Happy was due to pick him up in half an hour. His wounds were feeling a little better thanks to Bruce's tender loving care. Peter had been wanting to ask Dr. Banner why was it that his healing ability had been slowing down for the past few months, but he didn't want to bring it up and he couldn't risk Bruce being more suspicious than he already was. "I can always call Dr. Banner to cancel." Peter didn't really want to cancel, but he also didn't want to risk a beating from Scott either.

May shook her head as she kissed his forehead. "Nonsense, Peter you go and have fun. I promise that by tonight you will be the first to see me cast free. Maybe we can watch a movie."

"Don't get here too late," Scott warned with a smile that look both threatening and kind. "You have a huge history test that you need to study for. This is not one that you can afford to fail."

Peter nodded. "I will, Happy is giving me a ride back so don't worry about picking me up."

"No one said we were worried, kid." Scott said as he picked up his car keys and headed outside with May.

Since there were still a couple of minutes until Happy picked him up, he decided to get started on than history test. He was interrupted when he heard a doorbell ring. Peter opened the door and saw that it was Dr. Strange dressed in an expensive looking V-Neck shirt and tailored pants instead of his usual get up. It had been months since he had seen him.

"Hey, Dr. Strange!" Peter blurted out cheerfully. "You're not wearing your cape today."

Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow trying to hide his amusement. "I don't usually when I am running errands. I have something to give to you." He said as he pulled out a familiar orange jar. Peter could feel his hands sweating. "Bruce told me that you've been getting into a bit of trouble lately and asked me to prescribe you a couple of pain pills." He waved his index finger at him. "This prescription is stronger than one I would usually give to a kid your age but it's because of you enhance metabolism. Only take them when you need them. It won't help you in the long run if you abuse them."

Peter nodded like a puppet until Dr. Strange visibly relax. "How have you've been kid?"

"Well I haven't been to space," Peter replied coyly. "I kind of miss it."

Dr. Strange rolled his eyes. "Let's hope that never happens again. See you around, kid. Call me if you need anything."

Peter waited until he was sure that Dr. Strange had left to open the jar and take one of the little white pills. He knew that it wasn't smart especially since his injuries didn't hurt that much anymore. Maybe it was just a coping mechanism. Something to help his anxiety. Whatever it was it was working, besides, he needed something to calm his nerves. The last thing he needed was to be a jittery mess at lunch.

He swallowed the pill and he could swear that he felt his muscles relax almost instantly. Dr. Strange was right the pills were stronger than the ones that Flash had given him. He heard a car honk and he looked out the window recognizing Happy's sleek black car.

Peter went downstairs and he was surprised when the windows rolled down and he saw Tony's brilliant white smile looking at him. "Hey, kid long time no see. I almost forgot what you looked like."

"Mr. Stark?" Peter echoed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I though Happy was going to pick me up."

"He was watching _Pride and Prejudice_ for the tenth time," Tony said with a roll of his eyes as he opened the passenger door. "I decided not to bother him and come for you myself. You're not disappointed, are you?"

"No of course not," Peter squealed as he got inside. "It's been a while since we've seen each other Mr. Stark. How are you? Have you've created any new suits?"

Tony nodded as he pulled out of Peter's apartment building. "As a matter of fact, I have. I added a couple of things that has made Pepper talk about a life insurance policy again. I know fire is mostly my thing that's what the repulsors in my suit usually fire, but I've been playing with doing ice as well. Pepper called it the Elsa trick, but whatever."

"That's so cool," Peter replied. "Maybe we can do that on my next suit."

"Spiders can't handle the cold, dummy." Tony pointed out. "Besides your teeth start chattering whenever they throw a snowball at you."

"I can handle it," Peter insisted. "I can handle a lot of things you don't even think me capable of."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tony laughed. "So, can I join you, Bruce, and Wanda for lunch today or is this some super-secret lunch meeting that I'm not invited to?"

"Of course you can. The more the merrier. It's been a while since I've seen everyone."

"We can have sushi or barbecue ribs. You'll love it, kid. So, what have you've been up to?"

"Oh me?" Peter said dryly as he looked towards the window as they left Queens behind. "Not much."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"This movie is lame," Wanda said as she wrinkled her nose and stared at her flatscreen tv. The black and white version of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was on the television while Peter and Wanda shared a bowl of popcorn. It was the most relax that Peter had felt since Scott had beaten him. Vision had insisted on cooking them lunch so it was going to take more time than usual for lunch to be ready. "I don't understand how Dr. Banner can say it's good."

Peter snorted as he shoved a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. "Maybe because he was alive when the film was probably made."

Wanda giggled as she took a sip of her soda. "This is nice. It's been a while since we've hung out like this Peter. We need to this more often. At least once a month, promise?"

Peter nodded. "Promise. I missed you too, Wanda."

Wanda curled her toes inside her fuzzy socks. "So what have you've been up to? Dr. Banner said that you've gotten into a couple of scrapes."

Peter looked at his lap and tried to add nonchalant as he ate more popcorn out of nervousness. "Oh, people are a little bit more rough than usual. Nothing that I can't handle though. Ever since Thanos was killed things have been a little quiet. It seems that I'm out of practice." Peter tried to keep his thoughts clear and tried to keep his anxiety from showing. The last thing that he needed was for Wanda to catch on to what was really happening in his life.

Wanda nodded. "Things almost feel too quiet, I've been bored out of my mind at the compound. No wonder we've both gotten soft. We need some self-defense training."

"Lunch is served."

Peter jumped nearly half a mile when Vision appeared in his usual sweater vest and slack combo. Wanda who was apparently used to this simply rolled his eyes. "Vision, we've talked about this before don't come into the room without knocking. You nearly cause Peter to fall out of his chair."

"Sorry," Vision said apologetically. "Everyone is joining us for lunch. I made pasta, its my specialty dish."

"The only dish he doesn't burn." Wanda whispered to Peter under her breath and Peter giggled. They went into the dining room and saw Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Tony, and Vision sitting down. There were plates of pasta, bowls of salad, and baskets filled with garlic bread. Despite Wanda's doubts the food smelled delicious.

"Grab a plate," Tony said as he gave them each a plate. "And sit down before these guys scarf everything down. We weren't expecting a full house."

"Long time no see, Parker." Natasha said as she filled a glass of wine. "We were afraid that you've fallen off the face of the earth."

"Nothing like that." Peter said. "I've just been busy with schools and the upcoming SAT's. You can thank Dr. Banner for bringing me in."

"And I picked him up and drove him." Tony chirped in helpfully.

Peter was filling his plate with pasta when Bruce asked the following question. "Peter, did Dr. Strange stop by to give you the pain pills?" This caught everyone's attention and cause Peter's cheeks to redden. He would have thrown Bruce a dirty look, but he didn't want to be rude. Peter nodded slowly.

Steve frowned. "Why do you need pain pills? You have healing abilities that heal your injuries faster than all of us put together."

He could practically feel Tony's eyes burning at the back of his head as Peter picked at his salad. "I've gotten a bit sloppy that's all. Some guys landed a punch on me once or twice," he said quickly. "It's not a big deal. My healing is taking a little longer to heal than usual. I think it's because I haven't been in anything big in a while."

"Peter," Tony shook his head looking both annoyed and concern. "You need to stop biting off more than you can chew. Honestly, the last thing that I want is for me to find you beaten to death in some creepy alley."

Natasha pointed a fork towards Peter. "You know what you need? You need training. You're pretty good at throwing punches Peter, but I noticed that your self defense needs improvement. Even though this is a time of peace we can't afford you to be sloppy."

"We can give you some pointers, Pete." Steve said. "Just so that you are properly protected and not end up covered in bruises."

Peter though of Scott and how he had put his hands on Peter at least three times ever since he had started dating May. He had been afraid of killing him, that's why he hadn't defended himself. Afraid of becoming a murderer. Afraid of May hating him, but self defense wasn't wrong and Steve would teach him ways not to accidently kill. Peter nodded.

* * *

"Can you teach us some moves that you learned when you were with HYDRA, Mr. Barnes?" Peter blurted out once they got to the training center. Bucky looked weary and Steve threw him a warning look. Peter started backpedaling. "Sorry, I just thought it would be useful."

Bucky shook his head, he was dressed too casually in a pair of sweatpants and a black t shirt. "I don't mind, Pete."

Tony snorted. "Don't worry Pete, if the Winter Soldier is too afraid to show you a trick or two Steven and I are more than happy to take over-" Tony didn't finish his sentence because at that moment Bucky wrapped his metal arm around his neck in a chokehold. He had done it so fast that Peter barely had time to blink. Before he knew it his mentor was on his back.

Bucky looked up at Peter smirking. "That's how you do it, any questions?"

"That's not fair," Tony complained as he rubbed his neck. "He has a metal arm, that doesn't give him the right to act like Buffy the vampire slayer."

"Well villains aren't always fair," Steve said dryly. "Come here, Peter let me show you a few things."

For the next hour Steve, Bucky, and Tony took time teaching Peter several defense techniques that he could use. They mainly concentrated on his face since Tony said that Peter apparently had a face that villains loved to punch.

Peter wiped the sweat off his brow during their break as he faced Steve. "Captain Rogers, the serum that you had inserted in the forties gave you beyond human strength. How do you learn how to control it with other normal humans?"

Steve paused for a second as he took a sip of water. "It took me a while, especially when people made me upset, but what I learned is that I should think before using any brute strength. Believe me Peter when I say that the more minimum strength that we use on any other humans the better. Sometimes a quick shove gets them thinking that they can't mess with us."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ok, you two stop bragging. Come on, Peter I think Natasha wants to show you how to throve knives."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Peter wiped the sweat off his brow as he struggled to catch his breath. "Here, kid." Peter raised his arm as he caught the water bottle that Tony threw at him. They had been working out for three hours since lunch had ended, and Peter had been feeling slightly out of breath. Maybe the Avengers were right, and he was out of shape.

"You were pretty good there, kid." Tony said sounding impressed. "In a few years you will probably be at Roger's level."

Peter smiled at the rush of appreciation. "I'll be better than Captain Rogers."

Steve rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, kid."

The realization dawn on Peter that the day was slowly ending and that he needed to return to Queens instead of eating dinner with the Avengers and curling up and watching a movie. He stood up and informed them. "Guys today was really fun, thanks for teaching me but I really need to head back home. Mr. Stark, do you think that Happy can give me a ride?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay for dinner?" Tony asked as he took a sip of water. "You didn't eat much at lunch. You and Wanda were too busy giggling."

"I didn't eat much because I didn't want to feel full for the training session." Peter replied. "And I can't stay for dinner because May is getting her cast off today and I don't want Scott to- "

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You don't want Scott to what?"

Peter stumbled with his answer, how could he be so foolish? "Scott was going to make raspberry and lemon cake for dessert to celebrate that May got her cast remove. I don't want to disappoint them by not being there." He hoped that his lie hadn't been too obvious, but he was surprised by how easily the lie slipped out of his tongue.

"Actually, I can drive you." Dr. Banner spoke up as he came into the training room.

Peter's heart dropped. Great. The last thing that he needed was for Dr. Banner to start asking questions that he obviously hadn't had a chance to ask during lunch. "Oh, Dr. Banner that's ok you don't have too. I'm sure you're busy, Happy can take me back to Queens."

"Not busy at all," Dr. Banner interrupted. "Say your goodbyes and I'll wait for you in the car."

Peter quickly said his goodbyes trying to hide the anxiety that he was feeling from his face. He got into a plain, navy blue car that looked like it was a 2005 model instead of the usual fancy cars that Tony had stacked in his garage. "I didn't know you drove. I never see you."

"I don't really enjoy it," Bruce said sheepishly. "I prefer walking to be honest."

There was an amount of awkward silence as they exited the compound. "How was your training? I heard a lot of shouting going on."

"We got a little over excited." Peter said trying to keep his heart from jumping outside of his chest. "But it went well, if Thanos 2.0 ever shows up I'm sure that I will be able to take him."

Bruce laughed. "Of course, you will. Peter about the pills that Dr. Strange gave you make sure that you are only taking them when you need them. They can be addictive because they're stronger than regular pills."

"I know," Peter said suddenly irritated. Why did the conversation always have to lead back to his injuries or pain pills? Why couldn't Dr. Banner just let it go? "I'm not an idiot. I know that you are only supposed to take the pills when you need them."

Bruce looked surprised at his annoyance. "I never said you were. I'm just telling you to be careful, addiction is not a pretty thing and with your metabolism and everything that you have going on- "

Peter flushed bright pink and he suddenly regretted losing his temper. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Banner I didn't mean to be rude. I guess I'm just a little stressed. I have had people fussing over me, more than usual ever since things turned back to normal, but I'm fine. I don't need people worrying about me."

"That's because people care, Peter you are a great kid," Bruce replied as he raised his left hand in mock surrender. "But I get it I will dial down on the fussing. You're a great kid, Pete I hope that you know that."

Peter was desperate to change the conversation, "Miss Potts told me that you used to be a doctor in India?"

For the rest of the trip back to Queens Bruce rambled on about the work that he did in India while Peter pretended to listen, but the only thing he could think about was his sore muscles. What was wrong with him? He could usually get through a tough training session like today and not feel anything, but right now his body felt practically useless now.

Bruce dropped him off in front of his apartment building. "Have a good evening, Pete."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner and sorry if I was uh-rude earlier."

Dr. Banner winked. "Consider it forgotten, kid."

Peter walked slowly up to his apartment building. He really didn't want to go back to his apartment. He knew that Scott was going to be there and putting on that fake smile was becoming more and more exhausting each time. A welcoming thought entered his head. May's cast was gone which meant that Scott was going back to his own apartment which Peter could only hope.

That placed a smile on Peter's face as he opened the door. He heard May laughing in the kitchen and he saw that Scott and she were toasting with champagne. "Peter," May's eyes were shining. She always got a bit giggly after a few glasses of champagne. "How was Tony's?"

"It was great. What are we celebrating, that your cast got removed?"

May shook her head as she looked at Scott adoringly. "Peter, Scott and I are getting married!" she showed off her engagement ring. It was a gold band with a large diamond in the center. "He proposed while my cast was being taken off. Isn't that romantic?"

Peter's ears were ringing. They were getting married? This meant that Scott would be with Peter until he left for college. They would be living in the same tiny apartment together and Peter would practically have to walk on broken glass around him.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Peter replied faintly. "Congratulations." May didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm instead she showed Peter her ring while Scott watched them.

* * *

Scott didn't stay the night and Peter was grateful for that, as he was getting ready for bed May came in looking both shy and happy. "Ok, Petey be honest with me. Are you happy that I'm getting remarried? Scott will never replace Ben of course- "

Peter nodded as he forced a smile on his face. His aunt looked so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this happy. May deserved to be happy after everything Peter had made her go through. He could stand Scott for two more years. Peter pulled May into a hug, his voice cracking. "I'm really happy for you, May."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thank you for your very kind reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When Peter woke up the next morning he was annoyed to find out that his entire body still hurt from yesterday's training session. Why had his healing abilities become so slow? He didn't used to get sick so often. Then again he didn't used to get beaten up by Scott either.

Scott. He shut his eyes remembering the announcement that him and May had made yesterday. They were getting married and more than likely he was going to move in with them. How was he going to make it without getting slapped around for 2 years until he left for college?

Peter pulled out the small jar of pills that Dr. Strange had given him and took 2 pills. He hoped that it worked fast because it felt like his muscles were on fire. He grabbed his backpack and headed outside, the last thing he needed was to miss his bus and be late to school.

He had been on his way to first period when he heard MJ and Ned calling his name. "Parker," MJ huffed only looking slightly annoyed. "Where have you've been?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. "I just got here."

"Not today," Ned protested. "Where have you've been? We haven't talked in days. Are you ignoring us? Did we do something?" he said genuinely concerned.

Peter thought back to what MJ and Ned were saying. It was true, he hadn't really talked to them in days, maybe even weeks. He had been so busy trying to avoid Scott like the plague. "I'm sorry." He said weakly. "Things have been-I'm sorry."

MJ gave him a small shrug. "It's cool, we are just glad that you are not hiding the end of the world from us. What's new?"

Peter had been about to tell them about Scott and May's engagement when he felt his stomach give a sudden jolt. He raced towards the bathroom and entered the first stall that he saw. He hadn't eaten dinner last night nor breakfast this morning so he ended up throwing up the pills that he had taken and did a lot of dry heaving.

"Peter," Ned knocked on the door sounding frantic. "Peter, are you ok? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

Peter waited for a few seconds until he calmed down his beating heart. The last thing that he needed was to have a panic attack otherwise he would never hear the end of it. He flushed down the toiler and exited the restroom where Ned was waiting there with a quizzical expression. "I'm fine Ned," Peter said with a wobbly smile. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale and sweaty.

"What's taking so long?" MJ demanded as she shoved herself in the bathroom not caring who saw. "We're going to be late for US History and I don't want to be late. I need to correct Mrs. Greenberg on many facts regarding the Civil War. The things that they tell us in textbooks-" She frowned when she saw Peter. "What's wrong? You look like you lost your hopes and dreams."

"Peter vomited," Ned said as he handed him a bottled water.

MJ wrinkled her nose, but looked sympathetic. "I have some Tums in my bag or crackers."

Peter shook his head as they exited the bathroom. "I'm fine guys," he decided to change the subject to a less pleasant one. "May and Scott are getting married."

MJ and Ned exchanged looks. "Wow, that's kind soon isn't it?"

Too soon for Peter's liking, but Peter shrugged as they entered history class. "She says they're in love."

"You don't seem happy," MJ observed as they sat down in their seats. She pulled out her textbook and a notebook filled with fresh crisp notes.

"That's because of the vomiting."

Flash wrinkled his nose, he was seated a few seats besides Peter. "Please don't breath near me, Penis Parker. I'm having a kick ass party this weekend and I don't need you to be spreading your germs everywhere."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Please Flash, you could use some of Peter's intelligence."

"Settle down everyone," Mrs. Greenberg murmured as she took a sip of her coffee. She was a middle aged lady who always wore colorful suits and too much perfume. "I have some exciting news, for our Civil War Unit each of you will be working with a partner on a particular battle. You will be instructed to create a diagram that you can show to the class highlighting the war as well as a powerpoint presentation. It is due 2 weeks from today."

Ned raised his hand. "Can we pick our own partners?"

Mrs. Greenberg shook her head. "I don't want to have the same people presenting so I will be choosing the partners." She pulled out a sheet of paper ignoring the groans. "Michelle Jones you will be working with Stacy Adams on the Battle of Gettysburg. Ned Leeds you will be working with Amber Tucker on the Battle of Shiloh. Peter Parker you will be working with Flash Thomson on the First Battle of Bull Run-"

"But I don't want to work with Parker," Flash complained and Peter rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Greenberg, Peter might not want to go to college, but I do. Can I work with Amber and Ned can work with Peter and problem solved."

Mrs. Greenberg narrowed her eyes at him. "My decision is final, Flash you will be working with Mr. Parker. Can I continue my lesson or would you like to continue this discussion in detention?"

After school Peter hurried home, when he got home he saw that he was the only one there. He guessed that May was probably at work. She had placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the kitchen table in the shape of a big heart. Peter ignore the sandwich not feeling very hungry.

He went to his bedroom and put on the mask. "Hello Peter," Karen said softly. "How can I help you? Are you going on patrol?"

"No," Peter tried to keep his voice steady. He loved Karen's soft and welcoming voice. "I just need some advice and I need to talk to someone. Karen, I don't want Scott to marry May. I don't want him to move in here."

"You seem afraid of him, Peter." Karen said softly. "Even though you are stronger than him. If you are feeling afraid for your life you should let Mr. Stark know."

"No, I don't want to bother him." He said quietly. "He already has so much going on. I don't want to add another thing for him to worry about on his shoulder."

"He's got big shoulders." Karen said gently. "Peter, I would like to remind you that I am programmed to let Mr. Stark know when you are in danger."

Peter whispered as he clutched the mask in his hands. "Karen, please there has to be a way to get Scott out of my life even if it makes May unhappy."

"You're stronger than him," Karen reminded him gently. "Fight back. If you want him to stop making you so unhappy then fight back."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Peter's hands were sweating and he wondered if Karen wasn't sending him off on a suicide mission encouraging him to stand up to Scott, but Karen was right he had to stand up to him. Besides Peter was stronger that Scott, if he wanted too he could beat his ass so why was he so scared? Maybe it was because he didn't want to ruin May's first happy relationship that she had, had since she had lost Ben (which of course had been Peter's fault too.) Or maybe it was because Peter didn't want to expose himself. He had a feeling that Scott would be the type of person to spread Peter's newfound strength everywhere resulting in him probably being kept inside like some lab animal and experimented on.

Aunt May had the night shift at the hospital which meant that it was just Peter and Scott for the evening. As soon as they had become engaged Scott had slowly started moving things in, in the Parkers' already cramped apartment. At this time Scott was usually drinking a beer while watching TV while Peter was locked away pretending to do homework while at the same thing not getting anything done.

Peter took a deep breath as he exited his room and saw Scott in his usual position in front of the TV. Peter shifted uncomfortably as he forced himself to say, "Scott, can I talk to you?"

Scott turned off the TV feeling annoyed. "What is it Peter? I'm watching the game."

"I want you to leave," he blurted out. "I want you to take your stuff out of our apartment and leave May alone. I don't want you in our apartment anymore."

Scott let out a humorless laugh and stood up, Peter suddenly felt very small. He was a lot taller than he remembered. "Is that so?" he grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt. "And what gives you permission to talk to me like that, you little runt?"

Peter tried to keep his voice from shaking. "You've hurt me, you've hurt me a lot of times and I don't like it. If you don't leave I will tell May what you've done to me, all the beatings and your threats and she won't like it believe me." His lower lip wobbled. "I am giving you a chance to leave without anyone finding out-"

Scott let Peter fall to the floor and Peter winced as he hit his head. He tried to get up, but Scott placed his foot on his chest. "Listen up, Parker you don't get to tell what to do not now, not ever. So get this through your stupid head I will marry your aunt and when people ask, you will tell them you are delighted to finally have a male role model in your life."

Peter gritted his teeth as he grasped Scott's boot. He already had male role models in his life. He definitely didn't need Scott. Peter used his strength to push Scott's boot off from his chest as he threw him to the floor.

Peter swallowed feeling relief that he had actually fought back while Scott stared at him in disbelief. "You will leave, Scott you can threaten me anymore."

"Oh, yeah kid?" Scott grunted as he stood up and stared at him. "Aren't you the hero letting me leave scotch free? Well I have some news for you kid, I don't give up that easily and I am going to marry May." He picked up Peter by the collar again. "And don't pull that innocent act with me. I know that you are also hiding something."

"I am not hiding anything." Peter grunted. His mind carefully going back to what he had done over the past few months that Scott could be angry about. Ditching work? Going on patrol? Hiding his intake of pills?

"Oh, yeah," Scott gave a humorless laugh. "I'm not stupid, Parker I know that you have something up your sleeve. All the sneaking around, the coming home late with your precious Avengers, and now this brutal strength that you just showed me. Pretty strong for such a scrawny kid. So unless you want General Ross to come in and wonder if Tony Stark is experimenting on a high schooler I would keep my mouth shut. Ross locked down the Avengers once, I am sure that he is eager to do it again."

Peter stared at him with wide disbelief. Scott hadn't found out about Spiderman, but somehow this was much worse. The Avenger had gone trough so much already. They couldn't get dragged in again or worse because of Peter.

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Scott used that opportunity to punch him across the face as hard as he could, Peter could swear that he heard something snap. Peter groaned as he curled on the floor. Scott pressed his shoe against Peter's chest. "Next time you threaten me, Kid it's going to be much worse. Think about that."

Since May had worked the night shift she was still sleeping the next morning while Scott had left to talk to the realtor about selling his apartment. Peter was grateful that it was Saturday so that he didn't have to explain his bruised cheek and eye to everyone at school.

Peter pressed the bag of frozen peas carefully on his eye and winced. He suddenly remembered that Flash was coming in around noon to work on their History project. Peter winced when he saw his expression in the mirror. His bruising was no longer purple, but it was a dark pink. He hoped that Flash was shallow enough to not notice his new face.

He opened one of his drawers and picked up an old concealer that him and Ned had used last year for an old Halloween costume. He carefully dabbed some and Peter was pleased with the results. He didn't think he had made it worse.

Peter heard the doorbell ring and then he went to open it. He was surprised when Flash suddenly stormed in carrying a large backpack and his I-Pad. "Why do you have all of this stuff?"

"What do you think? For research." Flash almost sounded offended as he pulled out old books as well as documents that he had printed out. "I stopped by the library and did you hear? Our sweet teacher decided to have a history fair and the principal will judge our projects so it can't suck, Parker."

Flash suddenly stopped ranting and looked up from the kitchen table where he had started spreading the books and papers around. "What happened to your face, Parker? It's all bruised, I can see it even under that cheap makeup."

"I fell while getting out of the bathtub," Peter gave a shaky laugh as he looked at the floor, cursing himself for being such a terrible liar. "And you know how fair I am. I bruise easily."

"You got bruises that bad?" Flash didn't look convinced. He opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen carrots and handed it to him. "You've been getting into a lot of weird accidents and you've been acting more squirrely that you normally are. Is anything else going on?"

Peter shook his head as he pressed the bag of carrots on his eye. "Nope, let's just finish this project." For the next hour they poured over the books and documents that Flash had brought out, but Flash hadn't stopped staring at him, much to Peter's annoyance. "Will you stop staring at me, or are you trying to ask me out to the prom?"

"As if you would be so lucky," Flash quipped as he cocked his head to the side. "Hey, Parker May is not doing anything weird to you right-you know for falling asleep in class and your grades dropping? You've really been weird for a while even more than your usual self."

Peter gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at him. "May has been great, I told you I'm a klutz. I'll have her look at my eye when she wakes up. Just drop it, you want to get an A don't you?"

Flash didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I won't be able to get you anymore of those pain pills, just so you know."

"I know," Peter replied not looking up and thinking back to the pills that he had stored, the ones that Dr. Strange had given him. He still had half a bottle hidden in his sock drawer and he might need to sneak in and take some to get through this meeting. "I don't need them anymore."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-


End file.
